DESEO
by Feles Nigra
Summary: Sesshomaru se lo advirtió al momento de liberarla, ella regresaría tarde o temprano porque ahora era de su propiedad. ¿El demonio hizo trampa?, puede que si… pero no te engañes Diana, tú también lo deseas. Por petición de unos lectores, por sugerencia de una amiga y por gusto propio, he aquí la secuela de INSTINTO. Aviso: Contiene Lemon.
1. El Llamado

Saludos apreciables lectores :D

Sé que no a todos los fans de InuYasha les gusta ver a los personajes principales compartir historia con los OC que algunos escritores creamos. Pero a veces éste tipo de fics satisfacen la curiosidad, los caprichos, las fantasías y la diversión de muchos lectores, incluida yo. Así que, seguiremos escribiendo ;D

He redactado la secuela de INSTINTO por petición de una amiga que me estuvo insistiendo y por unas solicitudes que pidieron el anonimato, así que mi imaginación se puso a trabajar y he aquí el primer adelanto.

Tengo que dejar muy en claro lo siguiente: Ésta NO es una historia de amor, aquí no hay romance ni sentimientos. Es una relación banal y lasciva entre un demonio y una humana, cuya meta de ambos, es buscar la satisfacción de sus bajos instintos. Así que no se extrañen de las situaciones que puedan presentarse, si no les convence la idea, mejor no lo lean XD

Bienvenidos y háganme saber sus opiniones. Muchas Gracias por su tiempo.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El Llamado

La noche había caído, las pocas nubes se movían lentamente dando paso a la luna, aún no estaba completa, pero su luz era suficiente para iluminar el bosque y la residencia del Oeste. Dentro del lugar, el ambiente era tranquilo y relajado para la mayoría de los habitantes, excepto para el amo y señor.

– ¡Largo de aquí, no me agrada tu aroma!– exclamó con desprecio el demonio de cabello plateado.

–Si mi Lord, como ordene…– contestó sumisamente la hembra de ojos violeta y cabello rojo.

Había sido llamada para atender a su amo, pero no estuvo ni un minuto frente a él, cuando fue rechazada inmediatamente. La misma suerte tuvieron otras antes que ella, el gran demonio solicitaba y la mayoría de veces despreciaba.

El silencio se hizo presente en el gran salón. El Lord del Oeste se recargó lentamente en su diván, asemejando un rey hastiado, que a pesar de tenerlo todo, no se siente satisfecho. Bebió de un recipiente, mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada y su fastidio aumentaba.

– _¿Por qué no la llamas?_ – susurraron en su mente.

–No…– se respondió así mismo.

– _Ya paso tiempo… y tengo hambre…_ – replicaron desde su interior.

– ¿Y crees que no siento lo mismo?, ¡Maldita sea, desde un principio debí haberlo evitado!– contestó renuente.

– _Jajaja pobres de nosotros, el arrepentimiento es tal, que aún queremos más de ella…_ – se burló con sarcasmo la bestia. – _No me engañas, yo siento lo que tú sientes y deseo lo que tu deseas…_ –

–Silencio…– dijo el Lord.

– _Llámala, para eso es la marca… no importa que se encuentre al otro lado del portal_ – comentó con ansia la criatura.

– ¡Es una simple humana!– señaló con molestia el demonio.

– _¡Déjate de estupideces!… no te opusiste en absoluto cuando la marcamos, ambos lo quisimos, juntos lo hicimos y ahora nos pertenece, ¡Disfrutemos de lo que es nuestro!… ¿O vas a dejar que tu orgullo nos fastidie el placer de la carne?_ – advirtió la bestia.

–Fue sólo un momento de debilidad, además, no moriremos por ello…– respondió el Lord con cinismo.

– _Sí, la voluntad fue tan endeble que nos dejamos llevar por el olor de su celo… ¡Y como lo disfrutamos!_ – volvió a expresarse con burla.

El señor del Oeste se mantuvo en silencio. Había demasiada verdad en esas palabras.

– _Tienes razón, nadie muere por eso… pero a mí me dará más hambre… y tú tendrás más hambre de la que puedas soportar… ¡Sabes que así será y no lo podrás evitar!_ – amenazó tajante.

– ¡Ya basta, detesto esa primitiva sensación! – gritó con ira el demonio, al tiempo que arrojaba al suelo las viandas que tenia servidas en una mesa cercana.

– _¡Has que venga, quiero saborearla de nuevo!_ – ordenó imperativa la bestia.

– ¡Maldición, ¿Por qué no te sacias con otra hembra?!– cuestionó irritado Sesshomaru.

– _¡Imbécil!, ¡No niegues que tu también quedas insatisfecho!, serás el amo y señor del Oeste, pero no puedes negar que nuestros primitivos deseos tienen otros antojos. ¡Por algo tenemos hambre en este momento, por algo estamos pensando en ella…!_ – se expresó furiosa la criatura.

– ¡No puedo tolerarlo, no quiero hacerlo!… estoy cayendo en la misma estupidez que mi padre y el idiota mestizo– reclamó el demonio.

– _Te equivocas… no confundas un sentimiento con un deseo… a nosotros no nos mueve nada emocional, sólo se trata del apetito carnal, es el anhelo de su delicioso aroma, el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de su sangre y el placer de su entrega_ – susurró lascivamente. – _Nosotros no sabemos amar, sólo conocemos el querer y el desear… ¡Ahora llámala!_ – finalizó la bestia, sonriendo con malicia.

El Lord suspiró fastidiado, antes de darle la razón a su interior.

– ¡Lo haré, pero cállate en este mismo instante!– gruñó Sesshomaru al tiempo que se encaminaba a la salida de su morada.

Los únicos ojos que lo vieron salir, eran los de su fiel sirviente Jaken. Quien parecía ser el único capaz de comprender los momentos de irritación de su amo, dado el extraño vínculo que mantiene con él.

– _Así que después de todo la llamará, ¿Verdad amo Sesshomaru?_ … _no pensé que la curandera hablara con la verdad cuando se refirió a la marca que le hizo a esa humana_ – pensó el pequeño demonio. – _Muy cruel de su parte obligarla a venir… me pregunto cómo reaccionará esa mujer_ – siguió divagando.

…

Más tarde, el señor del Oeste se encontraba en el umbral de la extraña gruta con forma de luna menguante. Se quedó mirando al interior, esperando el suceso de algo que solamente él podía ver. Minutos después, se llevó la mano derecha a la boca e hizo una ligera incisión en uno de sus dedos. La gota de sangre que brotó fue arrojada al interior de la cueva, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la misma.

–Ven mujer, tu dueño te llama…– dijo con voz imperativa.

El negro túnel permanecía en silencio, solamente circulaba una tenue brisa y un débil destello bailaba en el fondo, en un rítmico ir y venir.

– _Ahora sólo debemos esperar un poco…_ – susurró la bestia.

–Sí… ella no tardará en venir– contestó el Lord, sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

Continuará...

Primer capítulo. Esto va a ir lento por mi trabajo, pero eso sí, trataré de que sea semanal. Sólo espero poder hacer que ésta secuela quede al mismo nivel que mi otro fic, porque no sé si pueda superarlo jejeje XD

Abrazos ;)


	2. Agitación y Sometimiento

Buenas madrugadas a todos, sí, me estoy desvelando en este momento XD

Les dejo el capítulo 2 con gotitas de Lime XD, hasta el próximo empieza el Lemon ;D Pensaba dividirlo en dos partes, pero no quiero extender tanto ésta historia, así que van a tener que leer un poquito más aquí :D

Gracias por su tiempo :3

Nota: A los que empiezan a leer este fanfic por primera vez, les recomiendo que antes lean INSTINTO, de lo contrario algunas cosillas no les van a quedar claras ;3

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Agitación y Sometimiento

La noche era tranquila, la luna llena derramaba su luz platinada y el silencio reinaba en el departamento de Diana. Ella dormía profunda y tranquilamente, o eso parecía.

 _Me gusta marcar lo que es mío…_

Susurraron en su mente y ella por inercia rascó suavemente su hombro derecho, después se revolvió entre las sábanas buscando una nueva posición, su respiración seguía serena.

 _Tú ahora me perteneces ante humanos y demonios…_

Volvieron a declarar, de pronto su relajado ensueño comenzó a perturbarse. Se agitó en medio de su cama y empezó a sudar. Una extraña pesadilla se estaba generando y su respiración dejó de ser calmada.

 _Te estaré esperando ansioso la próxima vez que regreses…_

De nuevo esas palabras, que creía haber olvidado hace tiempo, se pronunciaron entre oscuros sueños. El despertar fue abrupto y un ligero nerviosismo recorrió todo su ser, había soñado con él.

–Otra vez… ¿Cómo es posible?– se preguntaba la joven mientras trataba de controlar el sobresalto. Con lentitud salió de la cama y se encaminó a la cocina.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que logró salir de la cueva de la Luna. Aunque el perturbador suceso seguía fresco en la memoria, su vida había podido continuar sin ningún problema. No obstante, desde hace tres días había comenzado a tener alteraciones del sueño y extrañas reacciones en su cuerpo, el cual parecía evocar la experiencia carnal con el soberbio demonio.

Lo había estado soñando casi a diario. Durante el día no pasaba nada y la cotidianidad la distraía, pero durante la noche, una sensación de calor la invadía entre sueños, donde se veía de nuevo en ese extraño lugar, perdido en un tiempo antiguo. La visión siempre era la misma, el Lord del Oeste la llamaba desde la entrada de la caverna y posteriormente se encontraba en su lecho, siendo poseída por él.

–Esto es demasiado, tal vez debería ir con un especialista– habló para sí misma. –Claro Diana, ¿Y qué le vas decir?, que cruzaste un portal tiempo-espacio llegando a una época antigua, donde un demonio estuvo violándote por unos días. Y que ahora sueñas que te llama de nuevo para seguir haciéndolo… sí, es muy fácil de explicar– se burló.

Terminó de beber agua y se dirigió al baño. Frente al espejo comenzó a revisar las marcas de su piel. La cicatriz de color violeta en su hombro derecho había comenzado a punzar ligeramente en esos días.

– ¿Qué rayos sucede, porque…?– se quejó Diana al sentir el ligero ardor de la marca. No sabía a qué se debía, pero era inevitable recordar al que se la había hecho. –Esto es tú culpa maldito demonio. –

Volvió a su cama y se recostó sin cubrirse con la sábana, el leve calor que sentía le impedía conciliar el sueño adecuadamente. Más tarde y con algo de lentitud, por fin consiguió dormir. La noche siguió y el extraño llamado volvió a presentarse entre visiones oníricas.

 _Ven mujer, tu dueño te llama…_

Ya era de día cuando Diana despertó sobresaltada una vez más, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. No quería aceptarlo, pero debía hacer algo al respecto, esto no podía continuar así.

Durante el desayuno comenzó a meditar en la posibilidad de regresar a la cueva. Sabía que ese extraño lugar se mantenía intermitente en su apertura, pero de igual forma estaba segura de que nada podía atravesarlo desde el otro lado. Ese temor se disipó poco después de su regreso, pero ahora empezaba a preocuparle la idea de ser ella la que debía cruzar de regreso.

A pesar de todo, el final de esa aventura no fue para nada desagradable… ¿Y a quién no le gusta repetir las experiencias placenteras de la vida?

…

Era jueves por la mañana, Diana había solicitado un par de días a cuenta de vacaciones en su trabajo. Lo había decidido, volvería a ese extraño lugar, necesitaba saber si podía encontrar una solución a la incómoda punzada de la cicatriz y a las inquietantes pesadillas con él, las cuales ya comenzaban a mermar su calidad de sueño. Preparó algunas cosas en un pequeño morral y salió de su departamento rumbo al parque turístico, en busca de la misteriosa cueva.

Tiempo después, se encontraba frente a la gruta, había poca gente a su alrededor, pero la suficiente como para que se dieran cuenta si traspasaba la cinta de restricción. No estaba segura si conseguiría entrar y tampoco sabía si el portal se encontraba abierto. Lo que si percibió de inmediato, fue que la marca comenzó a aguijonear con más fuerza, era tolerable, pero no cesaba la sensación en su piel.

– _Cielos, cada vez es más molesto_ – pensó, al tiempo que se tocaba el hombro.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y poco a poco se acercó a la entrada. En un breve instante, cuando nadie miraba, se agachó por debajo de la cinta y se adentró en la caverna. La luz del día era suficiente para dar una ligera claridad a los primeros metros del túnel, ella caminó despacio tratando de no tropezar, mirando fijamente hacia el fondo. De pronto llegó a la pared de roca, no había paso, sólo un poco de penumbra que le permitía no ser vista desde afuera.

–Nada… creo que no está abierto el portal… no sé qué rayos hago aquí… es más, ni siquiera he pensado en qué decirle– razonó Diana su situación, al tiempo que se sentaba en una piedra.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la pared, esperando una respuesta. Y como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas por la gruta, comenzó a soplar una ligera brisa. En un instante ella percibió el tenue cambio de luz por el rabillo del ojo, cuando volteó, el túnel ya era diferente.

– ¡Ha sucedido de nuevo!… esto es bastante difícil de asimilar– dijo, incorporándose lentamente.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar con cautela rumbo a la nueva salida. De la nada, su instinto le advirtió que había algo afuera. En ese momento percibió el leve dolor en la marca de su hombro, obligándola a detenerse. Tragó saliva, esperó unos segundos y después reanudó su marcha con más lentitud. Estaba a punto de salir de la caverna, cuando su campo de visión se amplió.

A escasos metros de la gruta había una criatura enorme, parecida a una serpiente. El monstruo volteó a verla con una mueca amenazante, comenzó a reptar en su dirección y con un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre ella. Diana solamente alcanzó a gritar mientras se cubría la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru se encontraba caminando por el bosque, sin la compañía de su sirviente. Ésta actividad la había estado repitiendo en los últimos días. Se encaminaba al arroyo adyacente a la enigmática gruta y se sentaba en la orilla a esperar. Había pasado un rato mirando al cielo y el lento andar de las nubes, cuando de pronto algo alertó a su olfato. Se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a percibir lo que sus desarrollados sentidos le comunicaban, olisqueó el aire y sonrió complacido.

–Ya está aquí…–

Emprendió la marcha rumbo a la cueva. De repente gruñó molesto, había percibido algo más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diana sintió como la muerte se arrojaba sobre ella. Se cubrió el rostro esperando el impacto, sin embargo nada sucedió. El sonido del aire cortándose y el ruido de un cuerpo desgarrándose llegó a sus oídos. No quiso abrir los ojos, pero la sensación de ardor en la cicatriz alcanzó su punto más alto en ese instante, obligándola a llevarse una mano al hombro para tratar de apaciguar la molestia.

Abrió los ojos con la mirada posada en el suelo y de pronto el charco de sangre amenazó con humedecer sus zapatos. Ella retrocedió de un salto, al tiempo que contemplaba la escena completa. La monstruosa serpiente estaba cortada sagitalmente y se desangraba sin control. A unos metros del cuerpo se encontraba un demonio de largo cabello plateado, que la miraba fijamente.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, mujer?– fue lo primero que pronunció con fría serenidad el Lord del Oeste.

Diana estaba en shock, retrocedió unos pasos y se recargó en la entrada de la gruta al tiempo que las arcadas de asco invadieron su garganta. Él comenzó a aproximarse, evitando el cadáver y terminando de desmaterializar el látigo verde entre sus dedos.

Su olfato inmediatamente se colmó del aroma que despedía la mujer y su bestia interna se regodeó de gusto al reconocerla. Ésta vez no entró en frenesí porque ella no estaba en su "periodo de celo", pero al percibirla tan cerca, inevitablemente se relamió los labios.

La mujer trataba de respirar más lento, alzó la vista y lo encaró.

–Yo… yo no tenía intenciones de volver… tú lo hiciste ¿Verdad?, tú tienes la culpa de que ésta maldita cicatriz me esté doliendo– habló con molestia mientras él la miraba sin inmutarse.

–Sí, yo te he llamado…– contestó el demonio, acercándose aún más.

– ¿Por qué lo has hecho?– preguntó la joven, sosteniéndole la mirada a los ojos ambarinos.

–No me cuestiones, eres una simple humana– respondió Sesshomaru.

–Una simple humana a la que salvaste de esa cosa. Dudo que lo hayas hecho desinteresadamente, así que dime, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?– replicó la mujer con determinación a pesar de sentir un calambre de nervios en el estómago.

El demonio no respondió, solamente se limitó a sonreír ligeramente mientras su mirada la recorría con descaro, pasando por la abertura de su blusa y bajando por la curva de sus senos, los cuales se mantenían disimulados por la tela.

 _A él no le importaba que la mujer lo desafiara mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tampoco le molestaba que lo cuestionara sin prudencia alguna. Por el contrario, le parecía divertido ver sus intentos de resistencia, sus protestas y reclamos por algo que seguramente ella no alcanza a comprender del todo._

 _Estaba claro que esa humana jamás entendería la posición que tenía ante él, nunca se daría cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de morir en ese primer encuentro en el bosque. Y el señor del Oeste tampoco tenía intenciones de revelarle, que lo único por lo que era "especial" para él, era porque conseguía alterar su instinto._

 _Esa mujer sin siquiera saberlo, emitía un aroma de celo tan atrayente que lo perturbó al grado de dejarse llevar por el deseo, lo obligó a ignorar su desprecio por los humanos y lo incitó a poseerla una y otra vez sobre su propio lecho, con todas las recompensas del placer y el éxtasis que implica el vicio de la carne._

 _Debido a esto último, su bestia interna le exigió que la llamara para que volviese a cruzar el portal. A final de cuentas eran el mismo ser y ambos anhelaban probar nuevamente a esa hembra humana. Los dos compartían un sólo instinto primitivo, pero Sesshomaru no admitiría sus deseos ante nadie._

La atrevida mirada lo dijo todo, Diana se estremeció al entender que sus sueños le habían susurrado la verdad.

–Deja de mirarme así por favor, sólo quiero regresar a mi casa, yo no debo estar aquí– comentó la joven, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada de los ojos ámbar.

–Bien, si eso es lo que deseas, entonces eres libre de marcharte, no te estoy deteniendo– respondió de pronto el demonio, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar rumbo al bosque.

La mujer se sorprendió por un instante, pero de inmediato supo que no sería tan fácil.

– ¡Espera no te vayas, ésta maldita cicatriz no deja de punzar y esos sueños no me dejan dormir…!– replicó enojada.

–Y no te dejarán en paz hasta que yo decida lo contrario. En cuanto a la marca… jamás se borrará, el vínculo conmigo es permanente – contestó el Lord con descaro, sin detener sus pasos.

– _Esto no está sucediendo…_ – pensó Diana, tratando de digerir las palabras.

Entonces volteó a la cueva y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior. Pero apenas dio unos pasos, el dolor volvió a crecer en su hombro, obligándola a sujetárselo con la mano.

– ¿Pero qué diablos pasa?– se quejó la mujer, mientras volvía a la salida.

Giró la vista, Sesshomaru aún era visible, así que empezó a seguirlo y tan pronto estuvo cerca de él, la molestia comenzó a disminuir. En ese momento comprendió la verdad y se detuvo de golpe.

–Así que ya te diste cuenta…– habló Sesshomaru, quien también interrumpió su marcha y volteó a verla.

– ¡Eres un maldito tramposo!, me tienes atada con esto, si me voy, no dejará de dolerme ¿Verdad?– le reclamó Diana.

–Te lo dije la otra vez… ahora me perteneces y también te advertí que volverías– respondió, acercándose a ella.

–Basta por favor, sólo deseo tener una vida normal– pidió la joven al tiempo que retrocedía.

–Tu aburrida vida humana puede continuar, me tiene sin cuidado. Sólo me interesa lo mismo que a ti– dijo el Lord.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– cuestionó la mujer, extrañada e incómoda por su cercanía.

–Ya sabes porque estás aquí, lo has soñado y también lo deseas, de lo contrario, mi marca no estaría punzado en tu piel– explicó el demonio dando otro paso.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?, tu no me conoces– indicó la joven con cierta duda. Algo de extraña verdad tenían sus palabras.

–No necesito conocerte, ni tú a mí, simplemente es el instinto que nuestras especies comparten– contestó, al tiempo que la acorralaba contra un árbol cercano.

Su mano izquierda se deslizó lentamente sobre la tela de la blusa, después la jaló despacio, dejando al descubierto el hombro con la marca violeta. Diana se estremeció por la acción, sin embargo se quedó quieta. Los movimientos del Lord eran lentos, indicándole que no pretendía dañarla, aunque sus palabras ya comenzaban a generar cierto temor en ella. De pronto sintió su piel siendo tocada por los labios del él, quien depositó un suave beso sobre la cicatriz… ésta dejó de punzar inmediatamente. Ella no pudo contener un pequeño gemido.

–Ya no duele ¿Verdad?– preguntó Sesshomaru, mirándola complacido al ver su reacción.

–Yo… no…– trató de hablar la mujer, pero no sabía con certeza que decir.

Claramente sintió como su piel se erizó con el pequeño beso, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el suspiro liberado por su boca.

Sesshomaru decidió ir más allá, volviendo a acercar su rostro al hombro de la mujer. Su nariz se llenó del sutil aroma femenino y sus manos la tomaron por la cintura, obligándola a repegarse contra él. Su boca comenzó de nuevo a rozar la piel del cuello. Su cálido aliento erizó los poros y el sutil recorrido se extendió centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. Con la punta de la lengua tocó suavemente y ella se estremeció entre sus brazos, señal inequívoca de que lo estaba disfrutando.

La joven se agitó ante la caricia, las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel la traicionaban al reaccionar de esa manera. El sentirlo tan cerca y el roce de esa lengua, comenzaron a alterarla. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la verdad en las palabras del demonio. Muy en el fondo sabía que su reacción se debía a que lo estaba disfrutando, muy dentro de sí misma sabía que lo estaba deseando. Su cercanía la puso más nerviosa, podía sentir sus manos sujetarla posesivamente… y a ella le agradaba esa sensación de fuerza y poder que él emanaba.

– _¡Diana, reacciona ya!, ¿Qué rayos te está pasando?, ¿Recuerdas a que viniste?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?_ – se cuestionó la joven. – _¡Carajo, no te engañes a ti misma!…venias a solucionar la incomodidad de la cicatriz y a evitar los extraños sueños, ¿No es así?, pues él ya te dijo la verdadera razón y ahora lo acabas de comprobar_ – se reclamó a sí misma.

–Vamos, intenta mentirme, tu cuerpo me dirá la verdad– dijo de repente Sesshomaru, sonriéndole con burla al ver el desconcierto en su rostro.

–Yo no…– intentó hablar Diana nuevamente, cuando de pronto, un nuevo jadeo escapó de su boca en lugar de palabras.

El descarado demonio empezó a tocarla sobre la vestimenta, fue sorpresiva la libidinosa caricia a lo largo de sus caderas.

– ¿Aún quieres negar tu propio deseo?, no es buena idea ir en contra de los instintos… ahora lo sé– volvió a hablar el Lord, mientras su mano recorría sin mesura las formas de ella. A pesar del extraño atuendo que portaba la mujer, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

– ¡Basta, deja de tocarme así!– se quejó tratando de apartarlo, pero sus palabras sonaron con poca intención y perdieron valor al ser acompañadas por otro gemido.

– ¿En serio quieres que me detenga?– preguntó con cinismo el señor del Oeste.

La mujer tuvo la intención de contestar, pero él se lo impidió inmediatamente. Ambas manos tomaron su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo antes de poseer sus labios en un dominante beso. La atrevida caricia comenzó a tener repercusiones en ella, al ser invadida por agradables sensaciones que se encaminaron a su mente. De pronto algo la dominó y su cuerpo dejó de obedecer, ya no opuso resistencia a la cercanía del Lord y lo peor de todo, su boca empezó a responder a tan deliciosa y húmeda unión.

Un instante después, el demonio la liberó lentamente y ella trató de controlar su agitado respirar. Fue placentero, no lo podía negar, ese beso la perturbó de nueva cuenta haciéndola temblar.

–Ya me diste la respuesta que quería– dijo Sesshomaru, sonriéndole con burla.

–Eso no es justo, te estás aprovechado de la situación– reprochó ella, al tiempo que sus manos trataban de empujarlo.

–Tu cuerpo no parece muy dispuesto a rechazarme, ¿Quieres ver hasta donde puedes resistirte?– amenazó con malicia.

– ¡No, no te atrevas!… hablemos por favor, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, sólo te pido que me liberes de esta situación– pidió ella nerviosamente.

–Sabes lo que quiero… si me lo das, te liberaré del llamado y te podrás marchar después, sin dolor en la cicatriz y sin sueños que te llamen– declaró con frialdad.

Diana lo miró fijamente y en ese momento comprendió lo real de su situación. Sesshomaru la hizo volver para satisfacer sus deseos y al mismo tiempo le demostraba que ella también lo ansiaba. La mujer podía percibir cierto anhelo en su interior, no lo podía negar, tiempo atrás había deseado volver a experimentar las caricias del atractivo demonio y aunque la distracción de su vida cotidiana la alejaba de esos pensamientos, de vez en cuando su cuerpo le susurraba ese carnal apetito. Pero de todas maneras, no dejaba de ser un chantaje, un lascivo acoso por parte de él.

–No entiendo porque me condicionas de esa manera, yo no he hecho nada en tu contra, ¿Por qué tengo que ceder a tus deseos nuevamente?– cuestionó la mujer.

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no le entrego cuentas a nadie y siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Ya deberías de saberlo– contestó el demonio con cierta irritación.

La mujer se angustió al ver que no tenía manera de eludir semejante situación, pero aun así, decidió averiguar.

– ¿Si accedo, será sólo por ésta ocasión?, ¿Después me dejarás completamente libre?– preguntó nerviosa.

El demonio levantó una ceja y la miró con cierta burla antes de responder.

– ¿Te atreves a condicionarme?… si yo quisiera, te podría apresar permanentemente en mi morada y tomarte las veces que se me antoje, con o sin tu consentimiento– dijo, con filo en la voz y un siniestro brillo en los ojos.

La mujer tembló aún más y de nuevo desvió la mirada, tratando de apartarse de él. El abrazo se hizo más fuerte, apresándola contra su armadura a escasos centímetros de las púas.

– ¡Suéltame, no es justo lo que haces, no tienes derecho sobre mi!, yo no pertenezco a éste lugar ni a éste tiempo– se quejó Diana.

–Puedes irte, pero el llamado no te dejará en paz aunque estés del otro lado del portal. Mi marca te obligará a regresar cuando yo lo desee, las veces que yo quiera– sentenció Sesshomaru con crueldad.

– ¡Prácticamente me estás esclavizando!– le reclamó ella, intentando soltarse en vano.

–Si te quisiera como esclava, te mantendría presa en mis aposentos. Sin embargo, mis apetitos no son constantes, no tiene caso obligarte a permanecer aquí. Así que te estoy dando la libertad de vivir en tu tiempo y sólo tendrías que presentarte ante mí cuando te lo ordene– declaró cínicamente el Lord, realmente disfrutaba del poder que tenía sobre ella.

–Eres un miserable, ¿Qué clase de trato es ese?– reprochó.

–Escucha mujer, ésta vez no estoy haciendo un trato contigo, es un convenio bajo mis condiciones, donde no tienes voz ni voto– explicó el demonio.

Diana estaba furiosa, a pesar del miedo y de la amenaza que representaba su cercanía. Sin embargo, no podía tolerar la imposición del Lord. No parecía ser tan mala, ya que podría regresar a su vida cotidiana y solamente tendría que atender al demonio en sus caprichos cuando éste quisiera… ¿Cuántas veces y por cuánto tiempo?, no lo sabía.

– ¿Y si me niego…?– susurró la mujer casi sin querer, arriesgándose a lo inesperado.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de molestia, la miró por unos segundos y después sonrió perversamente. Se apartó un poco de ella sin liberarla por completo, mientras tomaba su enorme estola y la dejaba caer lentamente al suelo. Entonces jaló a la mujer con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla caer sobre la suave prenda. Él la siguió, colocándose encima e impidiéndole el movimiento con su propio peso… dejando en claro sus oscuras intensiones.

– ¡Espera, ¿Qué pretendes?!– gritó la joven angustiada, tratando de apartarlo.

El demonio sujetó sus muñecas contra la estola y su rostro quedó frente a ella.

–Claro que puedes negarte, pero en ese caso… ¡No te irás ilesa y te garantizo que esto jamás lo vas a olvidar!– dijo con fiereza.

– ¡No, así no por favor!, ¡No lo hagas!– volvió a gritar sin poder liberarse.

El Lord sonrió con lujuria al tiempo que aproximaba su rostro al cuello de la mujer y su lengua comenzaba a recorrer la piel canela, dejando un rastro húmedo.

– ¡Basta, detente por favor, a la fuerza no…! ¡Acepto, acepto tu convenio!– gritó Diana con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos al borde del llanto.

Sesshomaru escuchó complacido las palabras de su víctima, aunque por un instante se sintió tentado a continuar con sus siniestras intenciones. Después de todo, lo que buscaba era saciar su apetito.

– _¡Tranquilízate idiota!, ya accedió a nuestros deseos…_ – gruñó su bestia interna.

El Lord del Oeste se quedó quieto, respirando cerca del oído de Diana. Podía sentir como la hembra temblaba bajo él y el olor de su miedo se hacía presente, incitándolo. El demonio alzó el rostro con una mueca de satisfacción.

– ¿Así que ya lo pensaste mejor?– preguntó.

Diana respiraba descontroladamente, la amenaza de ser violada por un demonio no era nada fácil de superar. Pero a pesar del miedo que la recorría, trató de conservar la calma.

– ¡Eres despreciable!… pero tu ganas, será como desees– dijo la mujer con lentitud, dado que los nervios no la dejaban hablar con claridad.

Sesshomaru la liberó y después le ofreció la mano en un extraño gesto de ayuda.

– _Esto no puede estar pasando… sin embargo, no deseo vivir un trauma de ese tipo y menos con un demonio_ – pensó Diana, todavía temblando, mientras tomaba la mano del Lord.

Al ver que la mujer no dijo nada más, el señor del Oeste sonrió complacido, siempre obtenía lo que quería y aunque fuera por las malas, ella terminaría sometiéndose a su voluntad.

–Bien, parece que ya entendiste… vámonos– indicó Sesshomaru impasible.

–Quiero pedirte algo– dijo Diana, mirándolo de nuevo. –Llama a la curandera, por favor. –

–Mujer, hablas demasiado– contestó el demonio, antes de tomarla por la cintura y levantarla en vilo.

Diana protestó, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a él. Nunca asimilaría la idea de volar, ya fuera sobre un dragón o en los brazos de un demonio y tampoco podía evitar el doloroso calambre en su estómago, provocado por la adrenalina del momento.

…

Poco después, la mujer sintió el descenso a tierra y posteriormente él la bajó con suavidad. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta, que de nuevo, se encontraba en la mansión del Oeste.

–Ve adentro– ordenó Sesshomaru y sin decir más, se alejó volando de nuevo.

– _Cielos, esto es desconcertante_ – pensó diana, mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor.

Se encontraba en el patio, no había nadie en ese momento. Más allá, estaba el pórtico de salida, vigilado por las mismas bestias que viera meses atrás. Comenzó a caminar rumbo al interior, cuando de repente un pequeño demonio de cara verde le salió al paso.

–Has vuelto, humana– dijo Jaken, mirándola con disgusto.

–Tú de nuevo, rana fea– contestó Diana, soltando un suspiro.

–Así que de nuevo calentarás el lecho de mi amo, deberías sentirte honrada– dijo el sirviente sin tacto alguno.

Diana lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¡Pequeño idiota!– gritó, al tiempo que le pegaba en la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

– ¡Auch, estás loca!– se quejó, sobándose el golpe mientras la veía alejarse. – _Finalmente la hizo regresar… después de todo, la tentación es grande, ¿Verdad amo?_ – pensó Jaken, quien ya sabía que la hembra humana volvería a pisar los aposentos de su señor.

La mujer entró a la mansión susurrando maldiciones por la impertinencia del sirviente, le molestaba que ese pequeño bicho estuviera al tanto de todo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era probable que todos en ese lugar lo supieran, a fin de cuentas eran demonios y sabían que ella era humana. Se notaba el temor y respeto que le tenían a su amo, así que probablemente jamás andarían comentando algo sobre lo que su presencia significaba.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. El Diván

Buenas noches a todos ;D

He traído limones, muchos limones, ¿Quien quiere limonada? XD jajaja

Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, comencemos con la calentura XD y por favor regálenme un comentario ;D

Saludos.

Nota: ¿Recuerdan el diván de Irasue? (Kanketsu-hen cap 9), pues Sesshomaru tiene uno muy parecido, sólo que menos decorado y su color es negro aterciopelado. Comiencen a imaginar por favor XD

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capítulo 3: El Diván

Diana caminó hasta llegar al jardín interno, donde se sentó a observar el cielo y a meditar su situación. A pesar del chantaje y las amenazas de Sesshomaru, ella buscaría la manera de desquitarse. No podía dejar las cosas así, después de todo, ella no era una inocente damisela en desgracia.

Entonces comenzó a remembrar su anterior vivencia, era inevitable recordar que no lo había pasado tan mal, a pesar de las consecuencias físicas que había tenido que soportar. Sin embargo, pocas veces en la vida se tiene la oportunidad de experimentar orgasmos que te dejan al borde del colapso. Y sí, tenía que reconocer que el sobrenatural gobernante de ese lugar, era muy hábil en los menesteres de la carne.

Para despejarse de tan insinuantes recuerdos, decidió dar un recorrido y así volver a familiarizarse con los pasillos y las habitaciones, dado que estaría al menos un par de días en ese lugar.

Un rato después sus pasos la llevaron al gran salón, donde comenzó a observar las paredes, admirando de nueva cuenta las pinturas que decoraban la estancia. De nuevo ese perro blanco retratado en el muro principal le llamó la atención, era hermoso, lo tenía que reconocer.

– ¿Te agradan los perros?– inquirió de la nada una voz.

La presencia de Sesshomaru la sobresaltó y su estómago volvió a contraerse al verlo entrar al salón. Dudando al principio, decidió contestar con indiferencia.

–No, no son de mi agrado… prefiero a los felinos, son mejores que los caninos– expresó Diana.

El Lord gruñó por lo bajo, algo le incomodó de esas palabras.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué esa reacción, acaso dije algo malo?– preguntó la mujer.

–Los felinos son criaturas molestas– contestó el Lord.

–No sé como sean los gatos de éste lugar, pero de donde yo vengo son animales hermosos, inteligentes e independientes. Si me dan a elegir, siempre voy a escoger a un gato por encima de un perro– aseguró de nueva cuenta la joven sin darle importancia al extraño gesto del demonio.

–Guarda silencio– ordenó imperativo.

– _Bah, que sensible resultó el amo de éste lugar_ – pensó con burla Diana mientras lo veía tomar asiento en su hermoso diván.

– ¿Te agrada éste lugar?– volvió a preguntar de la nada Sesshomaru.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Te refieres al salón?– cuestionó ella como respuesta.

–Me refiero a éste lugar– dijo, señalando el mueble donde ahora reposaba.

Diana desvió la mirada, lo observó e inmediatamente comprendió su insinuación.

–Tú quieres…– trató de preguntarle, pero con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se acercara.

La mujer sintió el latigazo de nervios en su espalda al obedecer. Sesshomaru se reclinó ligeramente mientras ella se aproximaba, hasta quedar frente a él.

–Comienza– ordenó, mirándola a los ojos, esperando a que ella supiera interpretar sus deseos.

La joven estaba un poco desconcertada, así que cerró los parpados y respiró profundamente.

– _Está bien, debo adivinar lo que quieres que haga… interesante juego_ – pensó, al tiempo que lo miraba de nuevo.

Diana llevó lentamente sus manos hacia el pecho de Sesshomaru, sobre su armadura, después comenzó a subir por sus hombros.

–Supongo que debo quitarte esto primero– dijo ella con tono suave, él no respondió, sólo la miraba.

Sus manos sujetaron la esponjosa estola y con calma la fue juntando.

– _Pero que suave es…_ – pensó, al dejarla a un lado.

Después su mirada se dirigió a la extraña tela amarilla y azul que hacía de cinturón. Sus manos deshicieron el nudo y por un instante dudó antes de aflojar completamente el cinto. Sesshomaru notó la pausa y dirigió la vista hacia lo que había llamado la atención de la mujer, sus katanas.

–No toques…– trató de decir, sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase.

Diana ya tomaba ambas espadas por sus respectivas empuñaduras, cosa que sorprendió al Lord del Oeste, puesto que pensaba, que solamente él podía sujetar dichas armas y que reaccionarían de alguna extraña manera ante el tacto de una humana. Sin embargo no fue así, lo que se le hizo curioso.

– ¿Sucede algo, no debía tocarlas?– preguntó ella con duda, mientras las sostenía.

– ¿No te lastima su tacto?–

–Pues… no, no siento nada. A menos claro, que las desenfunde y pruebe su filo. Pero sinceramente, me ponen muy nerviosa las armas de éste tipo, así que las voy a colocar aquí– dijo Diana con calma, dejando ambas katanas sobre la mesa cercana, con cautela y suavidad.

El Lord seguía intrigado, sin embargo, no dejaría que esa curiosa situación lo distrajera de lo que le interesaba. Así que volviendo a lo principal, procedió a retirar su pesada armadura, de ésta manera la mujer tendría más libertad para continuar con tan entretenida actividad.

Diana volvió a suspirar, no era como la primera vez en que la situación fue sumamente tensa. Aun así, no podía evitar cierto nerviosismo ante el poder que emanaba del demonio, era inevitable sentirse intimidada. Ella se acercó de nuevo y sus manos tomaron la tela cruzada sobre el pecho masculino y lentamente empezó a separarla, dejando al descubierto la piel blanca del Lord. La mujer comenzó a tragar saliva con dificultad y no quería alzar la mirada, sabía que él sonreía con malicia al notar su incomodidad.

–Quiero la atención de tus manos sobre mi piel– dijo el señor del Oeste, sin dejar su tono altivo.

La mujer cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras asimilaba la orden, después sus manos se posaron sobre los recién descubiertos y marcados hombros, comenzando un suave recorrido. La tela se aflojó y él bajó ligeramente los brazos para que ella pudiera quitar completamente la prenda. Ésta cayó detrás de su espalda, a la altura de su cintura, dejando completamente expuesto su torso y los marcados brazos. Diana volvió a suspirar ante el deleite visual.

El suave tacto comenzó a acariciar la piel, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, ya que el demonio no decía una sola palabra, únicamente parecía prestar atención al recorrido de sus dedos. La mujer tocó suavemente las marcas de sus hombros y después bajó por sus brazos donde había otras iguales. Inmediatamente recordó que fueron sus uñas las que dejaron esas líneas sobre la piel, de igual forma debían seguir presentes las de su espalda. Aún tenía duda de porque se quedaron grabadas, pero de la misma forma que en la otra ocasión, se reservó la pregunta.

Diana quería acariciar más de cerca la piel del Lord, quería sentir el tenue calor que emanaba y porque no, también anhelaba besarla. Lentamente se arrimó, quedando en medio de las piernas entreabiertas de Sesshomaru. Éste permitió la cercanía sin inmutarse, al tiempo que sus manos la tomaban por la cintura. De pronto ella sintió el jalón y por un momento estuvo en el aire, después fue obligada a colocarse sobre los fuertes muslos, no tuvo tiempo de protestar al quedar sentada sobre su regazo. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para besar y recorrer con facilidad el desnudo torso.

–Cierra los ojos… por favor– pidió la joven.

Al principio el demonio parecía no querer, pero después cerró lentamente los parpados. Diana sintió algo de libertad al verlo así, no quería que su mirada la dominara. Se acercó despacio al hombro izquierdo de él y con cautela comenzó a besar su blanca piel.

No sabía que reacción tendría el Lord, no sabía si tenía la misma sensibilidad que un humano, pero decidió arriesgarse a experimentar. La textura era suave y cálida a su boca, sus manos acariciaron y subieron por la nuca. La combinación de estímulos provocó algo en él, porque lo sintió agitarse ligeramente.

Los dedos femeninos empezaron a masajear el cabello plateado mientras sus labios subían por su cuello y en un atrevido movimiento, su lengua alcanzó el contorno de su puntiaguda oreja. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de golpe, la sensación le había provocado un jadeo involuntario.

Sin quedarse atrás, el señor del Oeste estrechó el abrazo en la cintura femenina, recorriéndola sobre su ropa. Percibió el ligero temblar de ella, sin embargo la mujer continuó con su actividad, frotándose suavemente contra su piel. Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por las atenciones. Sus manos avanzaron encima de la tela con lentitud y lujuria, pasando por la espalda, caderas y glúteos de la joven. No tenía prisa por desnudarla.

Diana inició el recorrido del otro hombro, pasando con suavidad por la clavícula y después acariciando de nuevo el cuello. Ansiosamente comenzó a besar y a subir un poco más, hasta que finalmente volvió a lamer el contorno de la otra oreja. Él se inquietó por segunda vez, confirmándole a la mujer que la sensibilidad de esa parte corporal no era tan diferente a la de un humano.

De pronto ella sintió como Sesshomaru llevó sus garras a la parte frontal de su vestimenta. El filo de éstas amenazaba con cortar la tela. Inmediatamente ella frenó la acción con sus manos.

–Espera, no lo hagas, ésta vez deseo conservar intacta mi ropa… por favor– pidió con súplica la joven.

El demonio la miró con gesto de extrañeza, pero no hizo nada, sólo retiró las manos.

–Desnúdate– ordenó como respuesta.

La mujer respiró un poco agitada, pero al menos su ropa estaría a salvo. Comenzó a desabrochar los dos únicos botones que tenía el escote de la blusa. Después la tomó por la parte inferior y lentamente la hizo subir, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, su cintura, sus senos cubiertos por la ropa interior, su cuello y finalmente su rostro, quitándola por encima de su cabeza.

El Lord no perdía detalle y su mirada lasciva se entretuvo en los pechos, mientras ella dejaba caer la prenda al suelo. Acercó el rostro, rozando su piel contra la de ella, oliendo su fragancia, disfrutando de su suave textura. Después empezó a besar y a lamer, afectando la respiración femenina. Con ambas manos abrazó su espalda e inició un recorrido en el canal de su columna vertebral. Entonces sintió la tela femenina como un obstáculo y de nuevo el filo de sus garras amenazó con cortarla.

–Espera, no hagas eso por favor– protestó ella, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos al frente. –Mira aquí– pidió coquetamente, mientras soltaba uno a uno los broches delanteros, permitiendo que sus senos quedaran expuestos.

Él sonrió sutilmente y su mano terminó de retirar la extraña vestimenta por detrás de ella. Con avidez continúo su recorrido usando la punta de su lengua sobre los pezones, despacio y sin prisa comenzó con uno, después pasó al otro con turnos muy bien cronometrados. La mujer solamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la deliciosa caricia, mientras sus manos se entretenían con el hermoso cabello blanco que escurría por los hombros. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar un gemido suave, producto de las sensaciones que sentía en su espalda. No podía evitar sobresaltarse más con las cosquillas, que con el lascivo recorrido de la boca masculina.

De pronto sintió como las manos del demonio bajaron por su cintura, se posaron en sus glúteos y de manera morbosa comenzaron a presionar. Aun vestida podía sentir la leve punción de sus garras, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, porque Sesshomaru no parecía tener intenciones de respetar su ropa. Entonces, lentamente bajó sus manos para desabrochar y aflojar su vestimenta inferior, sin embargo tenía que levantarse para continuar.

–Deja que me levante– pidió suavemente. Un ligero gruñido fue lo que obtuvo por contestación. –Por favor, sólo voy a desnudarme– indicó, tratando de mantener cierto control.

Él alzo la vista de entre sus pechos, mirándola con malicia.

–Yo decidiré cuando harás eso– acto seguido, la tomó por la cintura y la recostó a lo largo del diván, quedando encima de ella.

Diana intentó decir algo al respecto, pero el demonio selló su boca con un excitante beso, mientras sus manos recorrían los senos y después bajaban por los costados. Ella pudo respirar después de que la liberó, para entretenerse ahora con su cuello y hombros. Podía sentir la cálida piel del demonio friccionar contra la suya, percibiendo la fuerza de su cuerpo expresada en definidos músculos.

Por un instante tuvo el fugaz deseo de querer arañar su espalda y en ese momento se dio cuenta, su instinto estaba tomando control de ella. Si en un principio se sentía renuente a la demanda de Sesshomaru, ahora su propio deseo ya la traicionaba de nuevo.

El demonio continuaba entretenido marcando la piel de la joven con sus cálidos labios, mientras sus manos delineaban sus curvas una y otra vez, hasta que comenzó a sentir el estorbo de la tela que los separaba. Se levantó un poco para mirar el deleite de la hembra humana, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el sopor del placer que empezaba a crecer en ella. Pudo escuchar su corazón latiendo con más fuerza, acelerándole la respiración. Y también percibió como su fragancia corporal cambió… llamándolo.

La mujer estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos dejándose hacer. No podía negarlo, le agradaban los mimos también y si el Lord no ordenaba nada, ella no haría nada. Sin embargo esa cómoda situación cambió en el momento en que Sesshomaru se incorporó. Ella sintió su mirada por un par de segundos hasta que decidió abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con que el señor del Oeste ya se estaba deshaciendo de su vestimenta.

Diana tragó saliva, aún estaba inquieta por lo que iba a suceder, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar del portento masculino que se mostraba sin pudor alguno frente a ella. Su cuerpo de adonis, sus hermosas rayas violetas y su imponente presencia era un deleite para cualquier hembra humana o demonio.

–Levántate– ordenó Sesshomaru.

Ella obedeció con calma, se puso de pie mientras el Lord tomaba asiento de nuevo en el diván, después le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Diana sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban sin control, apretó los párpados sin poder evitar que los nervios jugaran con sus emociones. Al momento de quedar frente a él, sintió como sus manos se posaron sobre sus caderas y comenzaron a bajar su ropa sin previo aviso. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y quiso decir algo, pero ya era tarde, ambas prendas cayeron a sus tobillos.

–Espera…– trató de hablar la mujer.

–Ya te permití conservar tu extraño atuendo, así que deshazte de lo que queda y deja de protestar… no colmes mi paciencia– dijo Sesshomaru en tono imperativo.

Diana soltó un suspiro de molestia, pero no le quedó más que obedecer. En un rápido movimiento se descalzó y sus ropas fueron a hacerle compañía a lo demás. Apenas hizo esto, el Lord la sujetó por el brazo y la acercó a él, obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos entreabiertos, a escasos centímetros de su, aún relajada, masculinidad. Ambas pieles se acariciaron, compartiendo inmediatamente su calor y textura. La mujer se estremeció ante el dominante abrazo del demonio, quien comenzó a acariciar de nuevo su espalda, mientras su lengua humedecía sus pezones una vez más.

Las manos masculinas seguían entretenidas y el filo de las garras repasaba grácilmente la piel canela, dejando un sutil enrojecimiento. Su libido comenzó a aumentar, expresándose en el despertar de su virilidad. Su bestia interna se complacía ante el espectáculo y se removía de un lado a otro, ansiando más y más.

La mujer percibía los escalofríos de placer bailando en su cuerpo, las sensaciones de goce subían por su espalda y al mismo tiempo su feminidad ya le susurraba un húmedo anhelo. La contracción que sintió entre sus piernas le sorprendió bastante, no esperaba que con la moderada estimulación por parte del Lord, su interior comenzara a palpitar tan rápidamente. Esto sólo reafirmó su profundo deseo por el soberbio demonio.

Las garras de Sesshomaru no se contuvieron más, bajaron a sus glúteos y comenzaron a arañar. Sin llegar a lastimar, surcos rojos empezaron a marcar la piel de la mujer, quien sólo pudo gemir. Ella trató de moverse, pero él no la dejó, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos vientres se juntaran y que sus intimidades rozaran.

Diana abrió los ojos ante el contacto, su cuerpo estaba listo para continuar, pero su poca cordura la hacía dudar. Sin embargo, la lujuriosa mirada del demonio decía que no había marcha atrás. Lo sintió mover la pelvis lentamente, haciendo que su masculinidad se frotara sobre su vientre. Un delgado y húmedo hilo escapó de su feminidad, como una impaciente señal. Ella lo miró sonreír con lascivia y por momentos la bestia se asomaba en sus pupilas.

La joven ya no pudo más, al diablo la sensatez, sus manos se posaron en la nuca y sujetando sus cabellos plateados, hizo que acercara su rostro, él no se resistió y con una mueca de satisfacción correspondió. Diana hundió sus dedos en el suave pelo al tiempo que trataba de no perderse en tan placentero beso. Cuando por fin los labios se separaron, entre agitados jadeos, ella expresó su carnal apetito.

– Quiero sentirte…– susurró libidinosamente en el oído del Lord.

El demonio sonrió, él también deseaba lo mismo, pero no haría nada hasta que la hembra suplicara. En ese momento sus manos la tomaron por la cintura elevándola ligeramente, su virilidad comenzó a rozar la húmeda flor, sintiendo su contracción. Las manos femeninas estaban sobre sus hombros y las uñas amenazaban la blanca piel, esperando la sensación de placer o dolor para comenzar su punción.

Diana se sintió en el aire y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Estaba a merced del demonio y al percibir la cercanía de su erección, se estremeció completamente. Le dolió recordar su propia estreches, sabía que él no se contendría, no lo hizo antes, tampoco lo haría ésta vez. Su interior se cimbró al recibirlo de nuevo.

Poco a poco la hizo bajar sobre el endurecido miembro, el cual se abrió paso en medio de sus lubricados pliegues, un gemido animal escapó de ambos. La presión de las paredes internas abrazó su grosor con calidez. Él no se detuvo hasta quedar completamente rodeado y ella temblando.

El macho se perdió en el placer que le brindaba la húmeda cavidad, lo disfrutaba y su rostro expresaba la verdad. La hembra se aferraba con sus manos y su mirada se deleitaba ante el gesto de él. Sin perder más tiempo, ambos cuerpos comenzaron a bailar en un sensual ritual. Las manos masculinas aprisionaron a la mujer con fuerza, aumentando la penetración.

Ella no podía hacer nada más que tolerar la fuerza y el vigor de Sesshomaru. No podía hacer nada más que disfrutarlo, era demasiado delicioso como para negarlo. Los espasmos musculares se extendieron por su cuerpo, repartiendo el placer y obligándola a buscar más de aquella grata sensación. Hasta cierto punto, Diana tenía más libertad en esa posición, lo cual aprovechó moviendo su pelvis en un rítmico vaivén. Sus piernas tenían suficiente apoyo en el hermoso diván y solamente dejó a su cuerpo actuar.

Sesshomaru permanecía recargado en el respaldo del mueble, disfrutando del sensual movimiento, entreteniéndose con la piel de ella y arañando sutilmente sus costados. La sintió aferrarse a sus hombros, mientras se acercaba con lentitud, invitándolo a hundir el rostro en sus cálidos pechos. Él sabía que estaba limitada su libertad de movimiento, así que por ahora, dejaría que la hembra se encargara de la unión de sus vientres.

Ella subía y bajaba cadenciosamente, dejándose llevar por la caricia del órgano bucal, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que le provocaba la reacción de su dermis. De pronto, sintió el filo de un colmillo tocar la parte superior de unos de sus senos, fue ligero el ardor, al tiempo que un jadeo acompañó la morbosa acción. El demonio se había encaprichado con su sangre desde la primera vez que la poseyó y de nuevo se extasiaba con las gotas recién robadas.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru cambiaron con rapidez, su mirada se encontró con la de Diana y solamente sonrió ante sus palabras.

–Nos volvemos a encontrar, bestia… –susurró entre gemidos la hembra.

Con lentitud sus brazos rodearon el cuello del Lord y de nuevo atrajo su rostro. La criatura se regodeó lasciva ante tal gesto, correspondiendo a la sensual unión de lenguas y al gemido escapado de sus labios.

De pronto, Diana percibió un calambre en su botón de placer. Rápido y sin avisarle comenzó a crecer, su orgasmo se adelantaba antes de tiempo sin entender por qué. Poco le importó y al abismo del placer se entregó, su cuerpo se estremecía y su boca jadeaba la sensual nota que al demonio más excitaba. Sus uñas arañaron los hombros masculinos y sus cálidos pliegues abrazaron con fuerza la virilidad del Lord. Su estallido final llegó, el éxtasis se derramó en su interior.

El señor del Oeste observó complacido como la hembra se perdía en su delirio. Pero él aún no lo liberaría y sin soltarla, comenzó a recostarse a lo largo del diván, haciendo que la mujer siguiera montándolo y permitiéndole seguir abrazando su grosor. Sus fuertes piernas le dieron el control y su pelvis empezó a moverse, al tiempo que la mujer quedaba recargada sobre su pecho y a merced de sus embestidas.

La mirada de ella parecía perdida, seguía disfrutando de su orgasmo sin importarle nada más. Sus manos estaban sobre el pecho masculino, sintiendo el agitado ritmo del corazón. De pronto sus uñas se clavaron, haciendo gruñir al macho, quien por respuesta hizo que el filo de sus garras marcara la piel canela, obligándola a secundar su jadeos.

El baile sexual continuaba y con fuerza seguía sujetando a la mujer, quien parecía perderse otra vez en el insistente roce de su flor. De pronto Sesshomaru sintió crecer la convulsión del clímax en su interior, su cadera empujó con más vigor hasta que su orgasmo estalló y un fiero gemido de su boca escapó. Su cálido y lúbrico final llegó.

Ambos permanecieron respirando su relajación, todo lo demás era quietud.

Momentos después, Diana permanecía recostada en el diván, dejándose llevar por el sopor del cansancio. No era nada extraño, estaba agotada y el demonio lo sabía. Terminó de vestirse únicamente con las telas que conformaban su atuendo y sin decir palabra alguna, salió del gran salón.

…

Poco después se escuchó una voz.

–Diana, despierta– habló con suavidad.

– ¿Quien?, ¿Qué sucede?– contestó ella con algo de modorra, al tiempo que levantaba la cara.

–Hola jovencita, nos vemos de nuevo– saludó la anciana zorro con gesto amable.

– ¡Hola Aki, que gusto verte otra vez!– se expresó encantada al reconocerla.

Se incorporó lentamente para quedar sentada en el diván, de repente percibió la primera consecuencia del acto sexual, reflejada en el dolor de su cuerpo.

– ¡Maldición, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto!– se quejó al sentir la pesada sensación.

–Jovencita… no deberías estar aquí– señaló con reserva la curandera.

Diana suspiró molesta antes de responder.

–Tú desgraciado amo me obligó a venir, si no fuera por ésta maldita cicatriz, yo estaría tranquila en mi casa… pero no tiene caso hablar de ello. –

–Me imagino lo que sucede, pero está bien, no es el momento adecuado. Ponte esto– indicó la anciana, ofreciéndole lo que parecía ser una bata de color marfil. –Tengo que atender tus dolencias, pero antes debes asearte. –

– ¿Dónde está mi ropa y mi mochila?– preguntó la mujer, al mirar que no había nada en el suelo.

–Los sirvientes ya se llevaron todo, tu vestimenta será lavada y dejada en los aposentos del amo Sesshomaru– contestó Aki.

–Eso no era necesario… sólo espero que no vayan a dañarla– reprochó Diana un poco inconforme. No quería andar de nuevo por ahí, solamente con la bata cubriendo su desnudez.

Más tarde ambas mujeres estaban en la habitación de aguas termales. Diana ya se había bañado y Aki ya había aplicado el ungüento para el dolor corporal. Ahora bebía el mismo té de hierbas moradas que le diera en la otra ocasión para recuperarse del cansancio general.

–Entonces, el amo Sesshomaru te llamó a través de la marca– comentó la curandera.

–Sí, el muy ladino hizo trampa, yo no tenía ninguna intensión de regresar a éste lugar. Mi vida ya había vuelto a la normalidad, cuando de pronto, empiezo a soñar con él y la cicatriz me comienza a doler– explicó la joven.

–Diana, ya te lo había dicho la vez anterior, entre los demonios las cosas son diferentes. Esa marca indica posesión, por lo tanto puede hacerte venir cuando él quiera… pero tú también así lo deseas, de lo contrario no estarías aquí– reveló la anciana zorro sin titubear.

– ¡Maldición Aki!, no es necesario que me lo digas tan directo… no me agrada del todo esa idea, pero…– respondió Diana, tratando de refutar las palabras.

–Pero la verdad es que lo disfrutas, no tiene caso que lo niegues. A pesar de que eres humana, también te sientes atraída por la presencia y el poder de Lord Sesshomaru– volvió a decir la mujer demonio sin rodeos.

Diana solamente hizo un gesto de fastidio y desvió la mirada, era embarazosa la realidad y se resistía a aceptarla.

–Lo que me extraña, es que no percibo el olor de tu celo… ¿Acaso estás preñada?– cuestionó Aki.

– ¡¿Qué dices?, cómo se te ocurre semejante idea!– reclamó Diana sorprendida e incómoda. – ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?–

–Es lo más lógico, yaciste con el amo en más de una ocasión hace pocos meses. Los encuentros entre humanas y demonios casi siempre resultan en el nacimiento de un mestizo– declaró la curandera.

–Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero no, no estoy embarazada. Eso no sucedió antes y no pasará ahora– dijo Diana con seguridad. –Probablemente no percibes ningún aroma por cuestiones químicas de mi cuerpo. –

–No te entiendo niña, ¿A qué te refieres?– preguntó intrigada.

–No creo que lo entiendas del todo, simplemente te diré que, de donde yo vengo, existen… medicinas especiales para evitar los embarazos– trató de explicar la joven. –Yo no tengo intenciones de tener bebes, no me agradan… y menos si no son de mi especie– murmuró levemente al final, aunque sabía que Aki había escuchado perfectamente.

–Sí que eres una humana extraña, supongo que algo en ti le atrae a mi señor. A final de cuentas, la mayoría de los seres vivos se dejan llevar por sus instintos– comentó la curandera. –Pero no deberías confiarte, al amo no le agradan del todo los mestizos y desconozco cómo reaccionaría si tú quedaras preñada. –

–Bah, eso no sucederá, ya te lo dije, es más ¿Dónde está mi mochila?– preguntó Diana al tiempo que caminaba hacia la otra habitación.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que todas sus cosas se encontraban sobre la cama.

– ¿Qué haces?– preguntó Aki, al verla tragar algo que extrajo del morral.

–Nada… nada de importancia– respondió la mujer, después de beber agua de una pequeña botella que traía también.

No tenía ninguna intención de revelar cuestiones que no pertenecían a esa época. Solamente estaba tomando sus precauciones.

–Te espero en el comedor, debes alimentarte– recomendó la mujer zorro, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

–Sí, en un momento voy– indicó, mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Lengua de Perro

Buenas noches a todos ;D

Por fin terminé de corregir, me costó trabajo avanzar ésta vez, pero aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que me encantan :D

Saludos.

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Lengua de Perro

Diana comía tranquilamente acompañada de Aki, cuando de repente entró Jaken al comedor. El pequeño demonio, siempre serio, tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa y un sirviente comenzó a colocar las viandas frente a él.

–Oye humana, ¿Cómo es que regresaste, acaso la cueva te deja pasar cuando quieres?– preguntó el sirviente de la nada.

Diana lo miró de reojo mientras bebía de un pequeño tazón.

–Esa cueva no obedece a nada ni a nadie, se abre cuando quiere. No era mi intención venir aquí, sin embargo, me permitió el paso de nuevo– contestó la mujer secamente.

–Ya veo… no tenías porque haber regresado, pero el mal humor de mi amo bonito ya se estaba incrementando demasiado en el último mes. Ninguna hembra lo complacía lo suficiente y finalmente prefirió llamarte a ti– dijo Jaken como si nada, al tiempo que comía.

– ¡Oh gracias!, no sabes el gran honor que significa para mi ser la "elegida", mira que orgullosa me siento…– respondió Diana, con el tono más ácido y sarcástico que podía emplear.

–Pues aunque te burles humana tonta, otras hembras quisieran tener el privilegio de haber sido marcadas por Lord Sesshomaru– volvió a decir el sirviente. –Además, he notado que no te diriges a él con el debido respeto que se le debe rendir a un gobernante cardinal– remarcó seriamente.

– ¿Y eso debería importarme?, para mi es indiferente que él pertenezca a la nobleza. No tengo ninguna obligación de llamarlo siquiera por su nombre, así como él no lo hace conmigo– respondió la mujer impasible.

– ¡Como te atreves, humana irrespetuosa!, otros han muerto por menos que eso. Si mi amo bonito te escucha, te castigará– amenazó el demonio de cara verde.

–Sí, claro, tengo tanto miedo– respondió con leve risa. –Perro que ladra, no muerde– agregó burlonamente, sin tomar en cuenta el sentido de sus palabras.

Ambos demonios hicieron un gesto de extrañeza, no habían entendido la expresión de la humana. Diana los miró un poco sorprendida.

– ¿A qué te refieres jovencita?– cuestionó Aki. –Lord Sesshomaru es un InuYoukai, por lo tanto si puede ladrar y morder. –

La mujer rodó los ojos y casi estuvo a punto de soltar la risa, por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba en otro tiempo y lugar, donde las cosas eran completamente diferentes y aunque se le hizo gracioso, no debía ser irrespetuosa a pesar de su situación.

–Está bien, mi comentario no viene el caso, olvídenlo. ¿Qué significa InuYoukai?– inquirió la joven.

–Nosotros, las criaturas sobrenaturales, somos de diferentes especies. El señor Sesshomaru es un demonio perro, yo soy un demonio zorro– explicó la curandera.

Diana hizo un gesto de asombro ante la información, no porque no lo intuyera, sino porque todo en ese mundo era demasiado sorprendente para ella y por lo regular mantenía su curiosidad y dudas a raya.

– ¿Y tú eres algún tipo de sapo demoníaco?– preguntó, dirigiéndose a Jaken.

– ¡Yo no soy un sapo, humana impertinente!, ¡Para ti, soy el señor Jaken, recuérdalo!– habló con molestia.

La mujer volvió a rodar los ojos, ignorando por completo el reclamo del sirviente y siguió comiendo, era mejor darle por su lado. Por otra parte, la anciana zorro le acercó un contenedor con el té de hierbas moradas.

–Debes seguir tomándolo, al menos por todo el tiempo que estés aquí– comentó.

La mujer suspiró disgustada, pero tenía que aceptar la recomendación, no quería estar cansada todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía adolorido, por lo que necesitaría más del ungüento coralino que empleaba la curandera.

…

Las horas pasaron y comenzó a anochecer, Diana ya se aburría. Había estado sentada en el jardín interno y después había recorrido algunos pasillos, no había señal de Sesshomaru. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo permanecería ahí, es decir, debía regresar antes de que llegara el fin de semana.

– _No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo como la otra vez, debo volver cuanto antes… sólo espero que el portal no me juegue una mala pasada_ – pensó Diana, mientras caminaba de nuevo al gran salón. – _Pero… alguien tiene que llevarme a la cueva de la Luna, no puedo llegar sola, sería peligroso_ – meditó, al recordar el ataque de la extraña serpiente.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que la armadura y las armas del demonio seguían en el mismo sitio. Ella se aproximó con precaución a la mesa donde reposaban ambas katanas. Tomó cada una de ellas y las desenfundó parcialmente, sin retirarlas de su cubierta. Las dos espadas parecían brillar, no sólo por su filo, sino también por un tenue destello de color.

–Son hermosas y tienen algo… sobrenatural– murmuraba distraídamente mientras sujetaba una de las armas, que brillaba levemente en azulado. Después la guardó y depositó en la mesa de nuevo.

–Que diseño tan curioso… parecen grecas– comentó, al tomar la otra katana que despedía un ligero tono verde. Se podía apreciar claramente el diseño impreso sobre la afilada hoja, así como la perfecta hechura de la funda.

–Aún no entiendo cómo es que puedes tocar mi katanas sin recibir daño alguno– se oyó de pronto una voz.

Diana se sorprendió por un instante antes de voltear, era el señor del Oeste, parado en el umbral de la entrada. Él solamente la observaba con cierta curiosidad, mientras ella guardaba de nuevo el arma en su cubierta.

–Solamente estaba admirándolas, espero que no te moleste– habló la mujer con reserva.

Sesshomaru se acercó, tomó la katana de elaborado diseño y la desenfundó por completo.

–Empúñala– le ordenó a la mujer.

–No quiero…– intentó negarse Diana.

Sin embargo, el gesto imperativo del Lord la obligó a tomar el arma. Ésta no era muy ligera, así que necesitaba de ambas manos. La hermosa hoja solamente reflejaba su entorno y continuaba despidiendo el llamativo resplandor verde. Sesshomaru alzó una ceja, en gesto de sorpresa, al ver que el arma permanecía inmutable en manos humanas.

–Oye, deja de hacer eso por favor… es muy incómodo– se quejó de pronto.

–Explícate mujer. –

–Pensé que no volverías a molestarme con eso. La cicatriz me está cosquilleando, no duele, pero es incómoda la sensación– dijo ella.

En ese momento el Lord del Oeste entendió porque la humana podía estar en contacto con las katanas, la cicatriz que portaba en el hombro se lo permitía. Él la había marcado como de su propiedad, por lo tanto, era su dueño… así como lo era de las espadas. Pero no tenía intenciones de hacérselo saber a la mujer.

–Toma, ya no quiero sostenerla– habló la joven, al tiempo que le regresaba la katana por la empuñadura.

El Lord guardó el arma en su funda.

–Ve a la habitación y espérame ahí– ordenó sin más ni más.

–Escúchame por favor, no puedo quedarme varios días, debo regresar– protestó, recordando la intermitencia del portal.

–Obedece, si no quieres quedarte aquí por lo que te queda de vida– habló con tono frío e indiferente el demonio.

– _Eres un maldito…_ – pensó Diana, al tiempo que se alejaba con la molestia reflejada en el rostro. A pesar de la amenaza, ella no quería someterse.

…

Poco después, la mujer permanecía recostada en el lecho, recargada sobre los mullidos cojines, durmiendo parcialmente. Así pasaron un par de horas mientras la noche seguía su marcha.

En silencio, la puerta de madera se abrió y Sesshomaru entró a la habitación. Caminando lentamente se aproximó a donde reposaba la mujer, observando su tranquilo respirar. En la orilla del lecho, se agachó sobre ella, olfateando el aire y reaccionando instintivamente sin poder evitarlo.

– _¿Por qué el aroma de ésta humana es tan diferente?_ – se cuestionó para sus adentros.

– _¿Para qué quieres saberlo?, ya es un poco tarde para que te importe, ¿No crees?_ – le contestó la bestia en su interior.

– _¡Cállate!, simplemente no puedo tolerar el hecho de que ésta mujer me altere más que una hembra demonio_ – respondió con irritación.

– _Jajaja, mira como nos tiene y ni siquiera ha comenzado su periodo de celo…_ – se burló la criatura.

– _Maldita sea, no quiero que esté aquí cuando eso suceda, no puedo dejar que me perturbe de nuevo…_ – se expresó molesto el Lord.

– _Deja que se marche y problema resuelto…_ – declaró impasible su interior.

Sesshomaru no respondió.

– _Ah, ya veo, no quieres liberarla, ¿Verdad?… es demasiado pronto… aún puedo sentir el hambre_ – pronunció lascivamente la bestia, al tiempo que se relamía los bigotes y provocaba la excitación del Lord. Por breves instantes tomó el control.

Sesshomaru gruñó ligeramente antes de subir al lecho, junto a la mujer. Ésta seguía adormilada cuando se percató de su cercanía.

– _Esto no puede ser… estaba durmiendo tan tranquila_ – pensó Diana entre sueños, al darse cuenta de que las manos del demonio comenzaban a tocarla ansiosamente.

Con un poco de modorra, ella estiró su cuerpo y se quedó quieta con los ojos entrecerrados, dejando que el demonio la acariciara con total libertad. La mujer solamente dormía con la pieza inferior de su ropa íntima y una satinada bata, la cual comenzó a ser retirada. Dado que el sopor del sueño seguía presente, decidió ignorar los mimos de Sesshomaru, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, si ella no le prestaba atención.

Sin embargo, esa no fue una buena idea, porque a la bestia no le agrada que la ignoren. Entonces empezó a usar su lengua directamente sobre ella, justo en la parte de su cuerpo que más provocaba su ansia, por la señal olfativa que liberaba. Diana abrió los ojos de golpe y el adormecimiento desapareció en un suspiro, todo ocurrió en un instante.

La prenda íntima fue cortada por el filo de las zarpas y sus muslos fueron separados con algo de fuerza, dolió por un instante, pero no pudo quejarse, ya que lo que escapó de su boca fue un intenso gemido. La cálida lengua del demonio comenzó a recorrerla con lúbrico deseo.

La sensación la golpeó sin aviso, su espalda se arqueó de manera extraña y su boca no alcanzó a liberar completamente el nuevo jadeo. Apretó los párpados y se retorció entre las sábanas, intentando detener la morbosa tortura.

– ¡Espera… detente…!– quiso hablar, pero el demonio ya la tenía sometida.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el roce de su botón y el recorrido de toda su flor. Sus manos se dirigieron al blanco cabello, intentando sujetarlo, pero a él poco le importó.

Diana empezó a gemir con más fuerza y percibió el filo de las garras acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos. Algo no andaba bien, el Lord estaba demasiado excitado. Ella trató de buscar su mirada y sólo por un instante alcanzó a notar el carmesí en sus ojos, era la bestia quien dominaba.

El hábil movimiento del órgano bucal hacía honor a la especie de su dueño. Húmedo y suave recorrido, hizo a su cuerpo reaccionar tan rápido, que el interior de su feminidad la traicionó con una dolorosa contracción. Inmediatamente el macho gruñó al percibir el nuevo aroma mezclado con su propia lubricación.

Su respiración se agitó aún más, disfrutando de la fragante señal. Una extraña sonrisa, con los caninos al aire, complementaba su proceder, parecido al de un semental alterado por la hembra dispuesta ante él. Comenzó a subir sobre la mujer y su lengua seguía marcando la piel canela del vientre, siguiendo una dirección en ascenso. De pronto las manos de ella lo detuvieron.

– ¡Espera… tienes que controlarte!– habló Diana con la respiración entrecortada, al tiempo que se enfrentaba a la escarlata mirada.

Por un instante el macho dudó, su jadeo trataba de estabilizarse, pero el aroma de ella lo seguía perturbando. La tomó por las muñecas y la inmovilizó contra las sábanas. Su rostro se recargó sobre el pecho femenino y escuchó el agitado corazón, podía percibir el fluir de su sangre y el ligero miedo que emanaba de su ser. De pronto la cordura regresó, sus ojos se aclararon y de nuevo se incorporó.

La nerviosa mujer lo miró, ya era de nuevo el Lord, pero su lujuria no disminuyó. Él la liberó sólo para deshacerse del estorbo que le impedía unirse a su piel. De nuevo la contracción de su flor, descarado deseo escapando en forma de miel. Ella trató de cerrar sus piernas en un intento por controlar la sensación, pero el macho se lo impidió.

Un nuevo golpe de placer la invadió, el demonio reanudó su lingual tortura, preparándola para recibir su longitud. La mujer volvió a perderse en el mar de sensaciones y las sábanas del lecho sufrieron las consecuencias. Su boca reanudó los gemidos y la respiración ya no le alcanzó, cuando el espasmo del goce inició.

Estaba a poco de la cima final, cuando percibió al macho subir de nuevo sobre ella. Su virilidad empezó a rozarla y con martirizante lentitud comenzó a penetrarla. Diana gimió con desesperación y él lo disfrutó, sabía que el clímax de la hembra estaba por llegar. Pero el demonio quería torturarla aún más.

Las miradas de ambos se volvieron a encontrar, reflejando su propio deseo animal y con el roce de un vientre contra el otro, inició el vaivén brioso y enloquecedor. El ambiente se vició de transpiraciones y jadeos, las piernas de la hembra rodearon al macho, estrechando la unión. Diana se aferró a la espalda masculina y casi gritó cuando su orgasmo estalló, obligándola a clavar sus uñas en la blanca piel del Lord.

Él seguía dominándola, aceptando con placer la ruda caricia, al tiempo que su bestia sonreía complacida. Pero aún era pronto para detenerse, no la dejaría recuperar el aliento, tendría que soportar las embestidas hasta el final. El baile de ambos cuerpos continuó, entre movimiento y fricción el placer de ella se extendió y el orgullo del Lord se incrementó. Disfrutaba verla delirar, se complacía de sentirla temblar y saber que se entregaba en su totalidad.

El demonio recargaba parte de su peso en cada embate y la sensación parecía arrástralo al abismo final. De pronto sintió contraerse algo en su interior, la onda de placer empezó a crecer. Sin dejar de abrazar a la hembra, la oscilación de su cadera aumentó. Su boca se entretenía con el cuello de ella y su agitado respirar le acariciaba la oreja. En un instante más el clímax del Lord se hizo presente, recorriendo su espina dorsal y nublando su mente.

Diana aún temblaba, ligeros espasmos de placer seguían palpitando en su húmedo interior. Sus piernas comenzaron a ceder, liberando al macho, quien permanecía sobre ella recargado. Ambos seguían agitados y su posición no cambió hasta que la serenidad llegó.

Sesshomaru la liberó, recostándose a su lado con los ojos cerrados. La mujer demoró un par de minutos en moverse y después se levantó de poco a poco. Con algo de lentitud abandonó el lecho para atender la necesidad fisiológica de su cuerpo. Un poco después, salió de la habitación con la satinada bata cubriendo su desnudez. Llegó al comedor, buscando el té que la curandera le preparó.

– _Cielos, estoy agotada… no me imagino lo que significaría ser la pareja de un ser como él… tan sólo de pensar en ello, me hace sentir aún más cansada_ – divagaba distraídamente la mujer, al tiempo que regresaba a los aposentos.

Cuando entró, se desconcertó por un instante. Sesshomaru seguía en el lecho, durmiendo indiferente.

– _¿Por qué sigue aquí?, por lo regular siempre me deja dormir sola_ – pensó Diana. – _Bah, como sea, tengo tanto sueño que no me importa que esté aquí_ – finalizó, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Subió de nuevo y se acomodó en el espacio libre, un cojín le servía como almohada y la suave sábana la cobijó. En un instante se quedó tan dormida como el Lord.

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Venganza

Buenas noches ;D

Les traigo el capítulo 5, calientito (mejor dicho calenturiento). Creo que me quedó algo perverso ésta vez, pero bueno, eso lo decidirán ustedes lectores ;)

Gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios.

[Éste capítulo es para ti Kitty, espero lo disfrutes XP]

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Venganza

El sol comenzó a subir, las sombras se alejaban y un nuevo día iniciaba, dentro de poco se cumplirían las primeras veinticuatro horas desde que Diana regresó a ese lugar. Estos pensamientos rondaban su mente cuando empezó a despertar. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, la sensación la desconcertó por un instante, quedándose quieta sin mover nada más que los ojos.

Permanecía recostada de lado y detrás de su cuerpo estaba Sesshomaru, abrazando su cintura de manera posesiva, repegándola contra él. Ella se mantenía ligeramente recargada contra su fuerte pecho, su cadera y piernas también palpaban la blanca piel. Su cuello y hombro estaban parcialmente cubiertos por el platinado cabello y la relajada respiración del demonio le acariciaba suavemente la nuca.

– _¿Por qué sigue aquí?, ¿En qué instante me abrazó?, creí que se marcharía en algún momento de la noche_ – pensó la mujer. – _Esto no me agrada, prefiero dormir sola… ¿Qué haré, si me muevo, se despertará?_ – volvió a meditar.

Trató de separarse del Lord, lo más sutil que podía. Sin embargo él lo percibió, no despertó, pero su posesivo agarre se intensificó. Diana sintió como la repegaba más contra su torso y el rostro de él se acercó a su mejilla.

– _¡Suéltame, no me gusta que me abracen tanto!_ – se quejó para sí misma, intentando permanecer quieta.

No quería despertarlo y mucho menos provocarlo, su cuerpo estaba resentido y por el momento no toleraría un nuevo acercamiento. Pasaron un par de minutos y Diana no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente cerró de nuevo los ojos, pensando en cualquier cosa para distraerse.

Un momento después, percibió una inhalación profunda por parte del él, estaba olfateando su piel. Ella se mantuvo serena, fingiendo dormir. Sesshomaru la fue liberando lentamente, no sin antes hacer un gesto curioso, lamer su mejilla. La mujer continúo respirando tranquila sin inmutarse.

– _Qué extraño mimo, supongo que es común en los de su especie_ – pensó con algo de extrañeza, al tiempo que él se retiraba del lecho y en silencio abandonaba la habitación.

Ella esperó un poco y después se estiró pasivamente, cual gato adormilado entre las sábanas. Se arrastró a la orilla para tomar su mochila, buscando en su interior la precaución a su extraña situación. Tragó y bebió de su propia agua una vez más, después volvió a buscar dentro del morral.

–Es un idiota, debería cortarse las garras… menos mal que soy precavida– dijo, mientras localizaba una nueva prenda íntima y guardaba los restos de la anterior. Ya había presentido con antelación que algo le sucedería a su vestimenta estando en manos del Lord.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta y la voz de la curandera se escuchó.

–Diana, ¿Puedo pasar?–

–Adelante Aki, llegas a tiempo para ayudarme, me duelo todo y necesito bañarme con urgencia– explicó la joven.

La anciana zorro se aproximó a ella, ofreciéndole su mano.

–Si niña, ya lo sé. Vamos, apóyate en mí. –

…

Más tarde, la curandera terminaba el relajante masaje con el bálsamo coralino para el dolor corporal. La joven empezó a vestirse con algo de queja, los recientes rasguños aún ardían en su piel.

– ¡Maldición, esto es tan molesto!… Aki, ¿En serio no tienes algo para cicatrizar los arañazos? – preguntó Diana.

–De momento no, jovencita. Las heridas de un demonio como Lord Sesshomaru no son fáciles de tratar, a pesar de que no lo hizo con la intención de lastimarte. Pero iré al bosque cercano para buscar algo que reduzca la molestia– respondió la anciana.

–Gracias, te lo agradezco. No es nada agradable soportar sus filosas caricias– dijo la mujer.

–Bueno, es un pequeño precio a pagar por todo el placer de lo demás, ¿O no?– comentó la anciana con picardía.

Diana hizo un gesto de desconcierto, esa mujer demonio ya tenía demasiadas confianzas con ella. Pero hasta cierto punto tenía razón, no la había pasado nada mal, excepto por su extraño despertar.

–Ja-ja, que graciosa. Mejor dime si tu amo ya se marchó, no quiero verlo en el comedor– respondió ella, cruzando los brazos en gesto de indignación.

–El amo casi no visita el comedor, por lo regular llevan sus viandas al gran salón. Se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, atendiendo sus asuntos, cuando no sale a recorrer su territorio– explicó la curandera.

–Bien, entonces vamos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre– pidió la joven, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta.

…

El día avanzó un poco más, Diana buscaba a Sesshomaru para tratar de convencerlo de que la dejara marcharse, sin embargo, no sería tan fácil. Recorrió los pasillos y el gran salón, pero no lo encontró por ningún lugar. De pronto vio al fiel sirviente entrando por la puerta principal.

–Oye, ¿Dónde está tu señor?– cuestionó la mujer.

–El amo Sesshomaru salió a recorrer su territorio– contestó Jaken.

– ¿Y porque no te llevó?– volvió a inquirir.

–Que preguntona eres humana, eso no te importa. A veces el amo sale a cazar por diversión y para dejarle en claro a sus enemigos, quién es el que gobierna éstas tierras. Así que no tiene caso que lo busques, él no volverá hasta el atardecer– dijo el sirviente.

– ¡No puede ser y yo aquí encerrada sin poder marcharme!– habló Diana exasperada. – ¡Oye, tú podrías llevarme de nuevo a la cueva de la Luna, en el dragón de dos cabezas!–

– ¡¿Qué?, estás loca si piensas que voy a hacer eso!, si quieres, vete tú sola… pero yo en tu lugar no lo haría, sabes que Lord Sesshomaru te puede encontrar fácilmente. Además, dudo que la cueva esté abierta– declaró con burla el pequeño demonio.

–Así que tu sabes cuando está abierto el portal– reprochó la joven.

–Hoy no lo está y mañana… quien sabe jejeje– se rió de nuevo Jaken. De pronto hizo un gesto de desconcierto. – ¡Oye, qué crees que haces, vuelve aquí!– gritó, al verla caminar hacia el pórtico de salida con mochila en mano.

–Me largo, no necesito tu ayuda, sapo feo– respondió Diana, mientras caminaba a la salida.

– ¡Regresa inmediatamente, humana loca!, ¡Mi amo se va a enojar mucho cuando vuelva y no te encuentre!– volvió a decir el sirviente, siguiendo de inmediato a la mujer.

Diana casi cruzaba el pórtico de salida, cuando de pronto, una de las bestias guardianas con aspecto úrsido giró hacia ella, cerrándole el paso. Gruñó levemente haciendo un gesto indicativo que apuntaba hacia la mansión. La mujer se sobresaltó más por el aspecto de la criatura, que por lo que expresaba.

–Quiero… quiero irme de aquí, no tienen porque detenerme– protestó con algo de nervios.

–No puedes salir de éstos muros, son ordenes de Lord Sesshomaru– habló con voz ronca el sobrenatural guardián.

–Te lo dije, eres una tonta si crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana– recriminó Jaken a espaldas de la joven.

– ¡Maldición, déjenme pasar!–alzó Diana la voz, al tiempo que trataba de evadir al vigilante.

De pronto la criatura alzó uno de sus brazos, deteniendo su avance e intentando sujetarla.

– ¡No la toques, el amo Sesshomaru se dará cuenta!– se escuchó la voz de la anciana, quien regresaba con un manojo de hierbas oscuras. –No querrás que te castigue, ¿Verdad?–

Ante la advertencia, el guardia se alejó de la humana y volvió a su posición.

– ¡Aki, ¿Tú también me vas a detener?!– preguntó enojada.

–Ven conmigo Diana, por el momento no conviene que trates de salir, hay algunos monstruos por los alrededores, podría ser peligroso– explicó la anciana zorro.

–Esto no puede ser… ese idiota…– masculló entre dientes, mientras regresaba al interior del lugar junto con la curandera y el sirviente.

…

–Ya te lo dije niña, no provoques al amo, no tiene caso. Lo único que conseguirás es que te mantenga aquí por más tiempo– dijo Aki, mientras colocaba una pasta oscura sobre los rasguños en la piel de Diana.

–Ésta situación ya me está hartando. Yo le dije que no puedo quedarme tanto como la otra vez. Tengo una vida y responsabilidades en mi propia época. No debería estar aquí– se quejó, al tiempo que percibía la sensación templada de la mezcla de hierbas, la cual iba disminuyendo el ardor de los zarpazos.

–Sí, lo sé, pero es peligroso que quieras irte sola, algunas criaturas andan famélicas y por éstas fechas pululan en demasía por el territorio del amo– advirtió la mujer zorro.

–Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, debo hablar con él– finalizó la joven.

El día siguió avanzando lentamente.

…

Sesshomaru no dejaba de observar los oscuros y furiosos ojos de la mujer, su mirada era llamativa para él. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar y lo que más le llamaba la atención era que lo desafiara sin siquiera tener la mínima idea de que podría morir en un segundo. Sin embargo, el Lord del Oeste no tenía intenciones de dañar a la extraña hembra que inexplicablemente alteraba su instinto y tampoco tenía intensiones de dejarla marchar, aún era muy pronto.

–He dicho que no, así que deja de insistir– dijo él con su típico tono serio.

– ¿Por qué?, yo ya cumplí con lo que querías, no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo, tengo mi propia vida y asuntos que atender– reclamó Diana con molestia.

–Aunque te lleve a la cueva, no servirá de nada, está cerrada y no se abrirá hasta mañana– se justificó el Lord.

– ¡Eso no es cierto, yo hice el conteo y está abierta el día de hoy!– respondió alzando la voz.

–Silencio mujer, no me hagas enoj…– ordenó el demonio, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

– ¡¿O si no qué?, ¿Me vas a mantener encerrada aquí?!– interrumpió enérgicamente, ya estaba impacientándose por la actitud del señor del Oeste.

Sesshomaru sonrió sutilmente, de nuevo lo estaba enfrentando. Se acercó a ella y en un parpadeo la tomó por la barbilla, la mujer no pudo esquivarlo. La inmovilizó mientras sus ojos ambarinos se encontraban de frente con los de ella.

–Me perteneces y estarás aquí hasta que yo decida lo contrario– declaró fríamente, volviendo su expresión altiva y dominante.

– ¡Eres un desgraciado!– dijo la joven, tratando de soltarse.

De repente sintió como la mano bajó a su cuello y lo atenazó con fuerza. El rostro del demonio se acercó amenazadoramente.

–No me agrada que hables tanto…– declaró, antes de besarla con fuerza.

Diana trató de rechazar el sorpresivo gesto, pero su boca se vio obligada a aceptarlo ya que la presión de las garras le impedía respirar libremente. Por un momento sintió que el aire se había agotado, pero en ese instante él la liberó. Su respiración estaba alterada y sólo atinó a retroceder unos pasos intentando recuperarse, mientras el Lord la miraba con malicia.

–No me provoques o lo lamentarás…– fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse por un pasillo.

– _¡Imbécil, esto no se va a quedar así!_ – se prometió a sí misma, al tiempo que masajeaba la zona afectada.

…

Ya era de noche, Diana seguía molesta por los caprichos del demonio y no quería encontrarse con él, así que el resto de la tarde la había pasado en el comedor junto con Aki. Sin embargo, unas horas después el sueño comenzó a pesarle, por lo que decidió ir a dormir.

Caminaba en silencio por el corredor, cuando de pronto la voz de Sesshomaru la llamó desde la estancia.

–Ven aquí– ordenó.

– _¡No quiero…!_ – pensó ella con fastidio.

Caminó unos pasos para alejarse, pero la orden se repitió con más fuerza.

– ¡Te he dicho que vengas!– volvió a hablar en tono más imperativo.

Diana suspiró enojada antes de entrar al lugar, su desagrado estaba a flor de piel.

–Necesito dormir, estoy muy cansada– se quejó.

–Podrás dormir después…– contestó con frialdad el demonio.

–No es el momento adecuado– volvió a oponerse la joven.

–Silencio– respondió indiferente el Lord. –Ahora ven y compláceme con tu boca. –

Ella frunció el ceño y su irritación aumentó cuando el demonio se recargó en el cómodo diván y descaradamente entreabrió los muslos, reafirmando su lasciva solicitud.

La mujer volvió a suspirar con cansancio, esto no podía continuar así. Encaminó sus pasos hacia él, mientras su mente le sugería una venganza, a fin de cuentas ella también podía ser cruel. No permitiría que se saliera con la suya todo el tiempo y a pesar de correr peligro, decidió darle un escarmiento.

Se aproximó con lentitud al demonio, se arrodilló y sus manos acariciaron la tela que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Con grácil movimiento lo dejó al descubierto, al tiempo que alzaba la cara y sus ojos se enfrentaban con los de color ámbar, en un juego de miradas para ver quien dominaba. Ella se fingió sumisa y desvió la vista, mientras sus manos tocaban la virilidad, que rápidamente comenzó a despertar.

El demonio se hundió en la agradable sensación de las manos femeninas, que con anterioridad había extrañado. El cálido tacto de la mujer y su hábil fricción empezó a transportarlo fuera de la realidad, tanto así, que no se percató de las intenciones reflejadas en su astuta mirada.

Diana lo observaba de reojo mientras su atención se centraba en la mejor estimulación. Inmediatamente aplicó la experiencia previa, sus cálidas manos acariciaban y su boca lentamente se acercaba. Con insinuante y lúbrico movimiento comenzó a recorrerlo sin recato, el objetivo estaba claro.

Los jadeos del macho se hicieron presentes, su respiración se alteraba y su ser lo disfrutaba. Su rostro se relajó y sus facciones no mentían, la hembra sabía lo que hacía. No la observaba, no era necesario… ya confiaba demasiado. La húmeda caricia lo perturbaba y su anhelo se incrementaba. Por un instante sintió el deseo de poseerla en ese momento, sin embargo una intensa sensación lo distrajo, el inicio del clímax se estaba gestando.

La mujer lo miraba sin detener la felación y su mirada brillaba con perversión. Lo estimuló a tal grado, que la erección ya dolía del placer acumulado, ella lo sabía. En ese momento detuvo de golpe la carnal actividad, retiró los labios, lo liberó de sus manos y se incorporó rápidamente. Mientras el demonio abría los ojos, ella le sonrió.

Sesshomaru se tensó ante la acción de la mujer, su endurecida virilidad estaba en el punto más álgido, donde no hay marcha atrás o las consecuencias pueden ser dolorosas. Entonces los oscuros ojos de ella lo miraron desafiantes y en un acto de total rebeldía, le dio la espalda y comenzó a retirarse.

Un fiero gruñido se escuchó más que sus palabras.

– ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!– preguntó desconcertado, al tiempo que una punzada recorría su zona genital.

Diana no respondió, simplemente se alejó más rápido, perdiéndose en el umbral de entrada al gran salón. El Lord gruñó aún más irritado, no podía creer que una simple humana osara desafiarlo de esa manera. Lentamente se incorporó, cerrando la vestimenta que portaba. Su ansiedad y frustración aumentaron, simplemente no podía tolerar la situación y con una siniestra intención, comenzó a seguir a la huidiza hembra.

– _¿Qué locura estoy haciendo?, no lo puedo creer… sin embargo se lo merece_ – pensaba Diana mientras llegaba a la habitación principal, sabía que era peligroso su actuar, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Caminó unos pasos más y entró al baño de aguas termales, sentándose cerca de la orilla.

Lo escuchó llegar, la puerta del cuarto contiguo se abrió de golpe y sus pasos avanzaron hacia donde estaba ella. La segunda hoja de madera también cedió, al paso de un demonio sumamente alterado.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme en éste estado, maldita humana?!– habló con filo en la voz, al tiempo que la miraba con ojos escarlata.

– ¡Aunque seas el rey de éste lugar, yo no tengo porque someterme a tus caprichos!, ¡Y si no piensas dejarme marchar, tampoco tendrás mi cooperación!– respondió la mujer con seguridad, al tiempo que su estómago y corazón sufrieron el golpe de la adrenalina, se estaba jugando la vida.

Esas simples palabras alteraron más de lo que se imaginaba a Sesshomaru, quien casi ladró cual perro rabioso al tiempo que se acercaba a la mujer. Él provenía de un linaje real, siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso, siempre impuso su voluntad y jamás una hembra lo había rechazado, jamás un humano lo había desafiado. Pero ahora, una mujer de esa fastidiosa especie lo había dejado en semejante estado, su orgullo estaba crispado.

Ella se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados, esperando algún tipo de agresión, sin embargo ésta no llegó. El demonio la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y empezó a arrastrarla a la otra habitación.

– ¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!– se quejó Diana del agarre.

Sin la menor consideración la arrojó sobre el lecho, después subió y empezó a gatear hacia ella de forma amenazante. La asustada joven se arrinconó hacia la otra orilla, pero no pudo escapar de la garra que la sujetó por el tobillo y cual ligera muñeca la jaló con fuerza, situándola debajo de él. Su cuerpo la aprisionó en una morbosa posición y sus manos atenazaron las frágiles muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

– _¡Contrólate Diana, que no te domine el pánico!_ – pensó la mujer, al quedar a merced del alterado macho.

Entonces su cuerpo se relajó sin oponer resistencia, a pesar de tenerlo encima de ella.

– ¡No deberías de provocarme así, a menos que desees morir…!– amenazó el demonio, enseñando los colmillos.

La mujer temblaba, pero no respondió, solamente giró el rostro de lado evitando la mirada del Lord. Su respiración agitada y el olor de su miedo ahora predominaban.

– ¡¿Eso quieres, deseas morir?!– preguntó el demonio acercándose al cuello femenino.

–Sé que no lo harás…– susurró la mujer sin voltear. Sus palabras sonaron con insolente seguridad.

El demonio se quedó paralizado por un segundo y su mirada se encolerizó aún más. Nunca, en lo que llevaba de vida, alguien se había atrevido a provocarlo de esa manera. La hembra humana le había dado un golpe bajo a su orgullo, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo supiera.

Diana sintió como otro fiero gruñido le acarició la piel, estaba tan cerca de su yugular que casi podía sentir la dentellada sobre su carne. El filo de los colmillos rozó su cuello y el cálido aliento empeoró la sensación de miedo. La sangre se agitó en sus venas y los latidos de su corazón fueron demasiado claros para el Lord.

– _Jajaja, ésta hembra es única, me encanta su rebeldía… ¿Qué estás esperando, no piensas castigarla?_ – habló la bestia enojada desde su interior.

Sesshomaru se incorporó y sus garras rasgaron la fina tela que cubría a la mujer. Entonces su húmeda lengua comenzó a lamer con descaro el espacio entre los tibios senos. Diana cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con temor, seguía sin oponer resistencia. No se movía ni reaccionaba ante la agresión.

Y de pronto sucedió. El demonio volvió a gruñirle con rabia cerca del oído al tiempo que hacía algo inesperado.

–Esto no va a quedarse así…– susurró una oscura sentencia.

De pronto la mujer se vio liberada, el movimiento del lecho le indicó que él se retiraba. Ligeros pasos se alejaron y ella alzó la vista para ver desaparecer al Lord tras la puerta de la habitación.

– _¡Maldita sea, eso fue demasiado peligroso!… Diana, no deberías bailar con la muerte–_ divagaba la mujer en su mente, mientras se sentaba en la cama y trataba de controlar su alterada respiración.

Lo había conseguido, con riesgo de perder la vida, pero se había vengado y de paso confirmó una sospecha. La primera vez que la amenazó de esa forma, ella no sabía si realmente él se atrevería a semejante vileza. Ahora comprobó que no lo haría, a pesar de haberlo provocado a un grado bastante doloroso para un macho. Y aunque obtuvo su desquite, debía tener cuidado, porque su amenaza era muy clara, él regresaría.

Antes de recostarse, sonrió con burla al escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de agua corriendo.

…

– ¡Maldita mujer!– gritó Sesshomaru bajo la caída del agua.

Su desnudo cuerpo se refrescaba con el frío líquido, tratando de calmar su furia y serenar su frustrado deseo.

– _Idiota… ¿Qué te detuvo?_ – inquirió su bestia enojada.

– ¡Cállate!–

– _Responde…_ – insistió.

–Soy el señor del Oeste y jamás me rebajaré a un acto tan vil, ¡No soy un vulgar animal!– proclamó el demonio.

– _¿A pesar de lo que nos hizo?_ – reclamó de nuevo su interior.

–No me complace su indiferencia… sólo espera un poco, la dejaré disfrutar de su victoria…– contestó con más calma, mientras dejaba que la humedad acariciara su rostro.

– _Sí, entiendo… no sería divertido forzarla, es más placentero hacerla suplicar. Quiero que se entregue completamente, que ruegue por ser poseída_ _…_ _deseo verla llorar de placer_ – siseó con malicia la criatura.

Sesshomaru sonrió de la misma forma, aceptando la petición. Ahora menos que nunca dejaría que se marchara.

…

La noche siguió su camino, la luna llena iluminaba serena e indiferente y una humana dormía plácidamente.

A pesar de los últimos sucesos, Diana había podido conciliar el sueño sin problema, nada la perturbó hasta que empezó a amanecer. La claridad del sol apenas comenzaba a alejar las sombras cuando entreabrió los ojos, algo la despertó. El movimiento del lecho era suave pero ella supo de inmediato que ya no estaba sola.

Lo miró sentado en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda, estaba desnudo y su plateada cascada se derramaba sobre las sábanas. De pronto, la volteó a ver por encima del hombro y sus ojos ambarinos parecían ocultar algo.

–Tú ganas mujer, fuiste muy astuta– dijo con voz serena. –Pero antes de que te marches… mereces un castigo por tu atrevimiento– sonrió con malicia al tiempo que subía lentamente, gateando hacia ella.

Diana volvió a sentir el calambre de nervios, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no se mostraba irritado. Seguramente tuvo toda la noche para calmarse. Aun así, se mantuvo alerta permitiendo que se acercara a ella, tan cerca que ambos rostros quedaron frente a frente y su cuerpo sintió el calor corporal que él emanaba.

Su boca se acercó y en un parpadeo se apoderó de los labios femeninos, sin darle tiempo de nada. El posesivo beso le robó el aliento a la mujer, quien trató de apartarlo con ambas manos. Entonces fue liberada, pudiendo respirar mientras sentía como la húmeda lengua del Lord marcaba su cuello.

Lento y acompasado comenzó a descender, pequeños besos se estacionaron en su hombro derecho, un poco más y bajó a sus senos. Entre beso y lamida, la piel canela respondía a todas las incitaciones y el suave erizamiento de los poros transmitía sin reparo alguno las placenteras cosquillas, inquietándola todavía más.

Diana seguía tensa, ignoraba qué es lo que haría el demonio. En los ojos ámbar se ocultaba una amenaza, ella lo podía intuir.

– _¿Qué pretendes?, no me vas lastimar, eso lo sé… entonces ¿Cuál es tu trampa?_ – pensó la joven, al sentir que el macho se esmeraba en su carnal estimulación.

Sin embargo su mente comenzó a relajarse por el placer que su piel experimentaba, sin imaginar lo que le esperaba.

– _Hazlo, con un poco será suficiente…_ – susurró la bestia de ojos carmesí.

El Lord sonrío mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca. El colmillo cortó la piel y una brillante gota roja escapó.

La hembra observó con atención, pero no se dio cuenta de la intención hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Sesshomaru la miró con perversión, al tiempo que su otra mano la tomaba por el cuello. Ella se retorció tratando de liberarse, pero la fuerza del agarre la obligó a abrir la boca, frente al dedo sangrante. El líquido escarlata cayó en poca cantidad, impregnó su lengua y resbaló por su garganta. En ese instante le tapó la boca, obligándola a tragar.

Ella se agitó ante el sabor y un extraño calor la invadió. La sangre de demonio puede tener raros efectos en un humano y ella lo comprobó. Sesshomaru la liberó al percibir que el fluido iniciaba el recorrido en su interior.

Diana sintió ardor en el pecho y una sensación parecida a la adrenalina. De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su piel se erizó y una extraña ansiedad se generó.

– ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!– preguntó sobresaltada.

–Simplemente es un castigo para que no vuelvas a desafiarme– respondió con cinismo el Lord.

Entonces se acercó al lado de su rostro y de forma insinuante, lamió el borde de la oreja. La joven se estremeció por completo y un gemido escapó de su boca, era tremenda la reacción de su cuerpo ante la leve caricia. De pronto lo sintió subir sobre ella y apresarla contra las sábanas. Las manos comenzaron a recorrer sus costados y de nuevo la cálida lengua empezó a transitar por su piel.

El cuerpo femenino recogía todas las sensaciones y las transmitía con fuerza a la mente de la mujer, los nervios sensitivos comenzaron a incrementar las descargas y ella percibió las estimulaciones de manera aumentada, como si estuviera drogada.

Empezó a gemir con más fuerza, únicamente con la caricia corporal, su piel comenzó a sudar y sus feromonas se desplegaron, alterando al macho. Su interior dolió con el inicio de su lubricación, percibió la contracción de sus pliegues internos y la ansiedad le provocó malestar. Su espina dorsal era recorrida sin mesura por los espasmos de placer y su mente comenzó a nublarse ante el deseo incrementado.

– _¡¿Por qué se siente así, qué rayos me sucede?!_ – trató de razonar la joven, mientras el demonio manoseaba libidinosamente su cuerpo. – _¡Su sangre, es su maldita sangre…!_ – pensó, al tiempo que otro jadeo escapaba de su boca.

Sesshomaru continuaba estimulando a la hembra y su propio instinto se empezó a trastornar por el aroma. Se humedeció los labios con lujuria, tratando de controlarse para no tomarla en ese mismo instante. Quería llevarla al borde de la agitación, quería hacerla suplicar y finalmente hacerla pagar por su provocación. Su bestia jadeaba ansiosa, esperando paciente el desenlace final.

Diana temblaba, el deseo carnal crecía de sobremanera en el centro de su ser. Ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba liberarse, quería sentir explotar el placer que se estaba concentrando y que poco a poco la estaba perturbando. Jamás había pasado por semejante experiencia, ni con su mejor amante en el pasado. Ahora sentía que su razonamiento estaba nublado y sólo el primitivo instinto controlaba su actuar.

– ¡Ya basta, por favor, no lo soporto más!– gritó la mujer.

Su respiración estaba sumamente alterada. Su piel se sensibilizó a un extremo insoportable y cada roce lo empeoraba. Su feminidad liberó la lubricación, mojando la satinada sábana. Dolía su flor, se contraía su interior y la señal olfativa estaba a su máxima expresión.

Sesshomaru detuvo su cruel tortura, levantó la vista y se regodeó complacido al verla tan suplicante. Ya había logrado su propósito y en ese instante su sexo empezó a doler, anhelando hundirse en la hembra. Sin embargo, era momento de hacerla pagar. Así que controlando su instinto con suprema fuerza de voluntad, se alejó de ella, dejándola ansiosa y escurriendo su carnal necesidad.

– ¡No lo hagas por favor, no me dejes así…!– gimió la mujer, al descubrir su intención final. – ¡No resisto más, voy a enloquecer!–

El Lord del Oeste sonrió satisfecho ante la súplica de la hembra. Su cruel desquite rebasó lo que ella había hecho, no obstante, la tortura aún no terminaba.

–Te dije que lamentarías el haberme provocado, mujer– contestó con frialdad el demonio. –Mi sangre te hará pagar por tu atrevimiento– sentenció, retirándose del lecho.

– ¡Eres un bastardo!– gritó Diana, intentando incorporarse.

El latigazo de sensaciones golpeó su espina dorsal, haciéndola doblarse sobre sí misma. La humedad recorrió sus muslos y la punzada de su sexo casi la hizo llorar. Su cuerpo entero seguía cimbrándose ante el placer acumulado, que ahora parecía una corrompida convulsión de malestar.

El demonio la miró agacharse y tratar de sostenerse sobre sus brazos, estaba semi arrodillada y podía notar el color de su excitación. Su aromática señal seguía hostigando su olfato, dentro de sí mismo continuaba batallando por mantener el control. Deseaba poseerla en ese momento y anhelaba tomar su sangre una vez más. Pero su orgullo seguía molesto y lo obligaba a esperar por verla llorar. Sin embargo la hembra no cedía, así que se marchó con lentitud, dejando la habitación.

Diana lo miró desaparecer, maldijo una y otra vez… no se sometería.

– ¡Desgraciado, eres un maldito monstruo!– trataba de canalizar su ira en palabras.

Pero no tenía caso, la tortura física había alcanzado la cima. Tenía que pensar en algo o se desmayaría y tal vez el mismo dolor la haría despertar de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor y sólo los cojines le hacían compañía. De repente una idea cruzó su mente, no le quedaba más que auto complacerse. Tendría que hacerlo o perdería la cordura.

Se recostó con lentitud, soportando la caricia de la sábana y gimiendo ante cada roce. Su espalda se arqueó cuando la mano acarició su feminidad. Su lubricación facilitó la fricción y con el tacto que sólo una mujer puede tener para consigo misma, empezó a buscar la culminación que la liberaría de aquella opresiva sensación.

Conocía su cuerpo, sabia donde tocar para apresurar el clímax. Sus fluidos internos continuaban apoyándola, el resto de su piel seguía ardiendo y su médula espinal quería convulsionar. Su boca se mantuvo gimiendo y sus ojos permanecían cerrados concentrándose en el estallido final.

Lo sintió gestarse en su interior, creciendo con rapidez al tiempo que sus pulmones luchaban por mantener el aire. El orgasmo llegó de forma brutal, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su garganta liberó un profundo jadeo animal. Su cuerpo se tenso a más no poder y el carnal placer se extendió desde su vientre hacia todo su ser.

Perdió el aliento y su vista se nubló al tiempo que se quedaba quieta, permitiendo que su cuerpo reposara el gratificante alivio, liberador de la tortura. Minutos después, el cansancio venció y el sopor del sueño la abrazó.

…

El sonido de la hembra eran excitante y sus feromonas finales perturbaron al demonio, quien no estaba tan lejos de la habitación. No la veía, pero percibía todo lo que ella sentía, por el vínculo con la sangre que le obligó a tragar. Sabía lo que había hecho para mitigar la tortura de su cuerpo y eso le irritaba aún más. Su orgullo no se podía calmar.

– _¡Jajaja adoro a ésta hembra, nos tiene como idiotas!, ¡No la liberes hasta que suplique por nosotros!_ – habló la bestia con excitación.

Sesshomaru trataba de serenarse bajo el agua fría nuevamente, pero el saber que la mujer se había liberado de su castigo con el auto placer, lo tenía exasperado. Era un espectáculo que le hubiera encantado ver, así que sólo le quedó maldecir y esperar.

La hembra únicamente había conseguido un alivio temporal y eso lo hizo sonreír con perversión. Era muy pronto para dejarla ganar en este juego de dominio y poder. Después de todo, la sangre de demonio es poderosa y la de Sesshomaru lo era aún más. Al grado de que ésta seguiría corriendo por su cuerpo, mezclándose en su interior y martirizándola de nuevo para su señor.

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Convénceme

Buenas tardes :)

Perdonen mi tardanza, me enferme de gripa, tenía un poco de calentura y estornudaba sin parar, pero aún así les traigo el capítulo como prometí.

Es el penúltimo, espero que les guste, porque me costó trabajo terminar de escribirlo. Entre que me dormía y corregía XD, creo que terminé alucinando jajaja.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ;D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta este anime.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Convénceme

Diana despertó unas horas después, estaba sola en la habitación. Su cuerpo temblaba y dolía como la primera vez que él la poseyó. Sus quejidos comenzaron al tiempo que trataba de sentarse, el malestar era tanto que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llamar a la curandera.

–Maldición, esto es peor que haber sido drogada, ¿Por qué tengo esta horrible sensación?… es como si tuviera demasiada hambre– dijo para sí misma. De pronto recordó lo que hizo Sesshomaru. – ¡Me obligó a beber su sangre!– masculló con rabia.

La mujer se arrastró a la orilla y con lentitud bajó al suelo, se sostuvo como pudo y caminó al siguiente cuarto. Ni siquiera el suave aroma a flores silvestres lograba relajarla, la sensación de ansiedad le estrujaba el estómago. Sus piernas temblaban y aún sentía escurrir la humedad de su interior.

–Me siento mal, seguramente su horrible sangre me ha hecho daño… es un demente– se expresó con queja, al tiempo que entraba al agua termal.

Comenzó a tallar su piel con la esponja y el líquido aromático que siempre estaban a su disposición en la orilla. Se mojó el rostro y acarició su cabello, pasando por sus sienes, tratando de serenarse. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la esencia de Sesshomaru estaba más concentrada, no sólo sobre su piel, sino también debajo de ella.

– ¿Qué sucede, porque es tan fuerte su… su?… rayos, ni siquiera sé cómo expresar lo que siento– se quejó.

En ese momento se escuchó como abrían la puerta de la habitación contigua.

–Diana, ¿Dónde estás?– preguntó Aki.

–Estoy bañándome, ven por favor– respondió la joven con voz baja.

La curandera entró al cuarto, traía consigo algunas telas dobladas y un contenedor con remedios naturales.

– ¿Te encuentras bien niña?, ¿Por qué te escuchas tan débil?– cuestionó preocupada.

–No estoy bien del todo, tengo un ligero ardor en la garganta y en el pecho, además… me siento demasiado ansiosa– explicó la joven. Entonces puso más atención al gesto de la mujer demonio. – ¿Pero porque tienes esa cara?–

–Anoche percibimos la ira de Lord Sesshomaru, su energía estaba muy alterada y a todos nos puso nerviosos. Pensé que tu vida correría peligro– dijo la anciana.

Diana se extrañó un poco, pero agradeció profundamente la preocupación de la mujer zorro. Al parecer los arranques de ira de Sesshomaru no eran comunes y cuando sucedían, alteraban la cotidianidad de ese lugar, poniendo a todos en alerta.

–Gracias por tu preocupación Aki. Se puede decir que estuve en peligro, sin embargo, él se desquitó sin necesidad de matarme– comentó la joven con algo de molestia.

– ¿Qué sucedió niña?, hay algo raro en ti, la esencia de Lord Sesshomaru es más fuerte que nunca– dijo la curandera preocupada.

La mujer le explicó todo lo acontecido desde la noche anterior, hasta esa mañana. Aki solamente hizo un gesto de reproche con la cabeza, mientras la escuchaba.

–Ay Diana… eres muy atrevida y eso le irrita de sobremanera al amo. Por lo que veo, su obsesión contigo no terminará pronto y el hecho de que te hizo beber su sangre, lo confirma– declaró.

–Explícate por favor– pidió inquieta.

–La sangre de demonio puede ser peligrosa para un humano, si éste la bebe por accidente o con intención. Pero cuando un demonio, voluntariamente, se la hace tomar a un humano, simplemente se establece un vínculo, con el cual ambos pueden percibirse el uno al otro. En otras palabras, ahora estás atada al deseo de Lord Sesshomaru y él lo está al tuyo. Incluso más que con la marca de tu hombro– explicó Aki.

La humana abrió los ojos en grande, con evidente expresión de sorpresa y total desconcierto.

– ¿Quieres decir que no me dejará ir jamás de éste lugar?–

–No… tú te podrás ir cuando te lo permita. Pero tendrás que volver cuando él lo desee y cuando tú tengas la misma necesidad… te ira a buscar– respondió la anciana.

Diana rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio, esa idea sonaba demasiado perversa e inadmisible. Ésta situación era lo más bizarro que le había pasado en la vida y su mente aún no terminaba de digerirla por completo.

–Esto es una locura… ¿Hay manera de liberarme?– volvió a cuestionar.

–No sabría decirte, las criaturas sobrenaturales tenemos diferentes comportamientos según la especie. Lo que te puedo decir, es que en éste instante, percibo la sangre de mi señor dentro de ti, está en reposo. Pero en algún momento, uno de los dos comenzará a llamar al otro– reveló la curandera.

– ¿Y luego qué?–

–No tengo que explicártelo Diana, cuando se tiene una necesidad, ésta debe ser satisfecha– finalizó Aki.

La mujer soltó un profundo y quejumbroso suspiro, negando con la cabeza. La tortura del demonio seguía presente, ahora en forma de perverso veredicto, vinculado a un instinto básico.

…

Un rato después, ya por la tarde, Diana permanecía sentada en el jardín interno. Aún estaba molesta por la situación y porque ya habían pasado dos días desde su llegada a la mansión del Oeste. Se sentía como fiera enjaulada y además tenía que tolerar la extraña sensación de su cuerpo, la cual seguía latente en menor grado, pero sin desaparecer. Era semejante a un síndrome de abstinencia, causado por la sobrenatural sangre.

– _Maldición, pensé que sólo mi especie se obsesionaba de forma insana. Pero al parecer algunas criaturas sobrenaturales comparten nuestros mismos defectos. Tengo que pensar en algo, si no miente, la cueva de la Luna está abierta en este momento_ – pensó la joven, mirando al cielo.

Entonces se incorporó, respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el corredor interno que llevaba al gran salón, con una clara intención.

…

Sesshomaru se encontraba de nuevo en su diván, con los ojos cerrados y reposando indiferente. El señor del Oeste tampoco estaba tranquilo, al parecer su orgullo seguía inquieto. No quería reconocer que la humana lo estaba obsesionando más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su atrevimiento sólo había incrementado el deseo de querer tenerla aún más sometida a su voluntad y a pesar de haberla castigado, no estaba satisfecho del todo.

De pronto su olfato le avisó del arribo de la hembra, sin embargo no se inmutó. Abrió los ojos y sonrió burlonamente.

– ¿Ya recuperaste la cordura, mujer?– preguntó con descaro.

La joven se acercó caminando lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos con gesto serio y un peculiar brillo en las pupilas. Su acompasado caminar y el movimiento de sus caderas poco disimuladas por la tela, hizo que desviara la mirada, distrayéndolo por un segundo, momento en el cual no prestó atención a la mano de la mujer.

Un sonido seco se escuchó por todo el lugar. La bofetada se estrelló en su fino rostro haciéndolo voltear ligeramente. La humana lo había golpeado, sin el menor atisbo de duda o miedo. Sesshomaru se quedó quieto, estaba sorprendido por tal acción, pero su sereno gesto no cambió. Entonces volvió a sonreír con malicia.

–Veo que aún no entiendes tu posición ante mí y te atreves a faltarme al respeto de ésta manera– dijo, volteando a verla. – ¿Sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte por haberme tocado?, ¿Quieres sufrir de nuevo?– amenazó, al tiempo que se ponía de pie ante ella.

Diana le sostenía la mirada, retrocedió un paso y lo encaró una vez más.

–Tenía que desquitarme por lo que me hiciste pasar en la mañana y por lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Ya es suficiente de caprichos, ¿Qué más quieres de mi?– respondió con seguridad, a pesar de no saber cuál sería la reacción del demonio.

–Sabes lo que quiero… pero si vuelves a levantarme la mano, ésta vez lo tomaré por la fuerza y no me voy a detener– pronunció con frialdad, acercándose lentamente.

La mujer retrocedió sin desviar la mirada.

–Eso sería muy bajo para el señor del Oeste. Además, esto no estaría pasando si hubieras cumplido con tu palabra. Ya te di lo que querías y yo sólo deseo regresar a mi hogar. Pero tú no pareces dispuesto a liberarme. Si me sigo negando, sólo conseguirás frustrarte más y si quieres comportarte como un animal, hazlo entonces… pero después de ello, sabes que no podrás obtener nada más de mí– declaró Diana, sin el menor titubeo.

El Lord gruñó ante la respuesta, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. La seguridad con la que se expresó, indicaba que ella tenía la certeza de que él no intentaría violarla y menos asesinarla. A pesar de ello, aún podía seguir torturándola con su sangre, pero existía la posibilidad de que tampoco cediera. Ninguna de las dos opciones complacían al señor del Oeste y esto le molestaba, ya que la hembra tenía cierta ventaja y la estaba usando en su contra.

Al ver que el demonio no decía palabra alguna, Diana habló nuevamente con firmeza.

–La cueva está abierta, llévame por favor. –

Sesshomaru volvió a gruñir ligeramente, le dio la espalda y regresó a sentarse en altiva posición. Cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente. Parecía meditar la respuesta que le daría, mientras ella permanecía en silencio. De nuevo la miró, buscando sus oscuros ojos y con una sutil mueca de lujuria reveló su intención.

–Convénceme para que te deje ir. –

No le había tomado mucho tiempo meditar una respuesta que inclinará la balanza a su favor. A pesar de sentir que su orgullo seguía irritado, había decidido cambiar la estrategia. Ahora esperaba la respuesta de la mujer con toda atención, satisfecho por haber forzado un nuevo escenario.

Diana hizo un gesto de extrañeza, segundos después, su ágil mente razonó la petición del demonio.

– _A pesar de mi comportamiento, no piensa dejarme en paz. No es nada tonto el señor del Oeste, ha volteado la situación a su conveniencia_ – pensó la mujer, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. –Sigues haciendo trampa, pero está bien, acepto siempre y cuando ésta sea la última vez– contestó con seriedad.

Sesshomaru disimuló una mueca de satisfacción y se recargó en espera de la siguiente acción por parte de ella. No respondió al condicionamiento, no tenia intensiones de aceptar tales términos y su silencio era su propia ventaja. La vio hacer un gesto de irritación al no escuchar una respuesta. No obstante, ella se atrevió a condicionarlo una vez más.

–Prefiero tus aposentos…– indicó, al tiempo que comenzaba a retroceder hacia la salida.

Ante tal gesto el Lord amenazó.

–No tientes a tu suerte, mujer. Ven aquí, no tengo intención de ir tras de ti– ordenó, manteniendo su posición.

La humana desapareció en el corredor. Un minuto después, Sesshomaru caminaba molesto hacia la habitación principal. De nueva cuenta la hembra lo estaba haciendo desatinar con su comportamiento, al dejarlo solo en el salón. En su interior, la criatura de ojos rojos se reía a sus anchas por tal situación.

– _¡Me encanta ésta mujer, me excita su manera de tratarnos jajaja!_ – se expresó la bestia gustosa.

El Lord solamente bufó ante el comentario, pero estaba dispuesto a tolerar la conducta de la joven, por el simple hecho de que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto al poseer a una hembra. Esa humana le proporcionaba demasiado placer cuando se entregaba por completo, haciéndolo aún más adicto a ella.

Entró a sus aposentos y la descubrió sentada en el borde del lecho, con brazos y piernas cruzadas, sonriendo con burla. Se notaba complacida por lo que había conseguido hacer, obligarlo a seguirla.

–Pensé que te quedarías en tu diván. –

–Silencio mujer, me estás colmando la paciencia de nuevo, ¿A caso quieres volver a sentir como te recorre mi sangre?– amenazó el demonio, mientras se aproximaba.

Diana no contestó y solamente desvió la mirada, restándole importancia a sus palabras. De pronto Sesshomaru llegó frente a ella y en un parpadeo la empujó hacia el centro de la cama, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo.

La joven no se inmutó.

–Espera, me pediste que te convenciera, entonces suéltame– dijo con tranquilidad.

El demonio la miró por unos segundos, después decidió hacerle caso. La soltó y se recostó a un lado mientras ella se arrodillaba junto a él. La mujer lo miraba con detenimiento, parecía afinar los últimos detalles de una idea en su mente y después sonrió con picardía al tiempo que sus manos se posaban sobre el fuerte pecho.

Lentamente comenzó a quitar la bata que cubría el desnudo cuerpo del Lord. La jaló hacia los lados, él la ayudó alzando los brazos y finalmente la prenda fue arrojada al suelo. Su blanca piel olía con frescura y su hermoso cabello aún tenía rastros de humedad. Las marcas violetas parecían resaltar y las manos femeninas comenzaron a recorrerlas con suavidad. Se posaron en sus costados, subieron por su marcado estómago y alcanzaron sus pectorales.

Ella se deleitaba con el espectáculo, después de todo era digno de admirar. Tenía muy en claro su intención, lo complacería usando toda su experiencia para persuadirlo y obtener su libertad, pero de paso ella también lo disfrutaría. No era recomendable volverlo a desafiar, la desagradable experiencia de la mañana jamás la podría olvidar.

Lo miró de nuevo, al tiempo que sus manos continuaron el recorrido hasta tomar el rostro masculino con docilidad. Él no se resistió y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar la situación, la mujer ya acercaba sus labios a los suyos para una sensual unión. Se posó con suavidad al principio, después comenzó a besar con más ímpetu, hasta que ambas bocas empezaron a bailar en un grato y húmedo beso. El aire les faltó y un lúbrico hilo quedó como testigo del sorpresivo gesto.

Ella se incorporó lentamente y comenzó a aflojar el nudo de su atuendo, con suavidad la fina tela resbaló por sus hombros, la marca violeta resaltó sobre su piel canela y un ligero cosquilleo se percibió. Sus pechos quedaron al aire y su cintura contuvo la caída de la prenda manteniendo ocultas sus caderas y todo lo demás.

Sesshomaru sintió un espasmo en su interior ante la visión y el proceder de la mujer, no esperaba un cambio de comportamiento tan repentino. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que la hembra también había modificado su estrategia, después de todo, no era como las humanas de esas tierras. Él sabía que ella provenía de un lugar donde el tiempo y la realidad son diferentes y era de esperarse que su personalidad también lo fuera. Esto lo hizo sonreír para sus adentros, la nueva actitud de ella le prometía una interesante batalla para deshacer el empate en esta guerra de instinto y deseo.

Diana le seguía sonriendo al Lord y su mueca se amplió cuando, lenta y felinamente, se sentó sobre su abdomen y los muslos abrazaron sus costados. Sin titubeos se acomodó sobre él, tocando con insinuante cercanía el vientre del demonio, provocándole una nueva sacudida.

Las caderas femeninas permanecían disimuladas por la tela, pero su piel ya estaba desnuda por debajo, compartiendo su temperatura y suavidad. Sus manos se posaron de nuevo sobre el fuerte pecho y su rostro quedó frente al de él. Los gestos y el actuar de la fémina parecían más complacientes, más dispuestos a obedecer y al mismo tiempo, encaminados a dominar.

El Lord hizo un ademán de querer tocarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué haces mujer?– preguntó.

–Ésta vez seré yo quien mande, tú sólo déjate llevar– contestó la joven, mientras desviaba los brazos masculinos contra las sábanas.

No le permitió responder, ya que inmediatamente se recargó sobre su pecho y sus cálidos senos lo acariciaron, atrapando su mirada y distrayendo su mente en un parpadeo. El demonio se agitó y comenzó a disfrutar de las atenciones que recibía.

De nuevo el rostro de la joven se acercó a su lado y el cálido aliento acarició su piel. Ella empezó a besar su cuello pausadamente, subiendo y acercándose a su puntiaguda oreja. La lengua recorrió la zona erógena, provocándole una deliciosa agitación, su sensibilidad se externaba ante el recorrido de la humana. Se quedó quieto, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndole el control. Su bestia interna se relamía los bigotes, le encantaba la situación.

Diana usó sus manos para recorrer los brazos, subió hacia sus hombros y comenzó a acariciar su torso con lentitud, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos palparan con finura la blanca piel del Lord. Éste reaccionó con rapidez y su respiración lo delató. La mujer pensó que necesitaría mucha paciencia y tiempo para estimularlo, pero con grata sorpresa comprobó que su sensibilidad no distaba mucho de la de un humano, así que lo aprovechó. Su dedos continuaron el recorrido, tan ligero que provocaba un pequeño erizamiento en la dermis, complementado por los besos sobre su cuello y el rozamiento de su piel contra la de él.

Por otro lado, sus cálidos senos permanecían tocando el torso, endureciéndose lentamente, al tiempo que ambos vientres intercambiaban suavidad y calor. Ella permanecía completamente recargada, sin que a él le molestara en lo más mínimo. Entonces el demonio aprovechó la posición para abrazarla por la cintura sin previo aviso, estrechando el acercamiento de sus cuerpos.

–Quieto, ten paciencia por favor– pidió la mujer, al tiempo que le tomaba las manos y las colocaba a los lados.

–No me condiciones, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes dar órdenes?– cuestionó Sesshomaru.

– ¿Ordenes?, yo jamás me atrevería a eso, sólo te pido que esperes un poco más…– se justificó Diana, acercándose a su mejilla. –Déjame complacerte, señor del Oeste– finalizó, lamiendo de forma insinuante las marcas violetas.

Ese simple gesto hizo que Sesshomaru se estremeciera aún más. Su bestia gruñó con alegría al sentir su deseo crecer y se regodeó complacida por el mimo de la mujer. Para los InuYoukai era una caricia demasiado excitante el hacer eso, así que terminó por ceder ante la petición de ella. No la tocaría por el momento.

Diana sonrió complacida, punto para ella.

– _Claro que no te voy a ordenar, pero si te voy a condicionar, mi querido e insoportable demonio_ – pensó con malicia.

No estaba segura hasta donde podría manipularlo, pero lo intentaría. A final de cuentas, el sexo es una poderosa arma sabiéndola usar.

Las manos de ella se acercaron de nuevo a los hombros. Las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron un renovado tránsito, fino y acompasado, llegando a la mitad del pecho. Podía percibir el latir de su corazón y el subir y bajar de su respiración. Sus labios se posaron sobre la piel y ella no dejó de mirarlo, cuando éstos iniciaron el recorrido en un eje sagital hacia abajo.

Entonces desvió la mirada y su lengua empezó a cubrir el área con tibia humedad. En ese momento ella elevó su cadera y lentamente se incorporó, sus piernas la sostuvieron para comenzar a retroceder. El demonio se agitó ante la acción y de nuevo tuvo la intención de sujetarla, pero el cosquilleo de su lengua lo distrajo. Las sensaciones que le provocaba la hembra comenzaban a perturbarlo.

La mujer se mantenía elevada, retrocediendo lentamente mientras lo estimulaba. Bajando despacio y sin prisa, pasó de su pecho a su estómago, fresco camino avanzando hacia al sur. Sus manos se mantenían paralelas al recorrido, acariciando los costados, caderas y muslos del macho, quien seguía reaccionando.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y su mente se perdió debido a la estimulación. Su deseo estaba latente desde la noche anterior y ahora comenzaba a desbordarse ante el lascivo actuar de la humana. De un momento a otro la tomaría, no se contendría por mucho tiempo. Pero quiso esperar, deseaba ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar por ganar su libertad.

Un jadeo escapó de su boca al sentirla llegar a la pelvis. Los senos habían rozado su semi despierta masculinidad y una punzada se generó en su vientre. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la hembra reposada en un morboso abrazo de su zona inguinal. Ella seguía lamiendo su piel y de pronto alzó la cara hacia él, con gesto lujurioso, aumentando el descontrol de su bestia interior.

Diana le sonrió y su insinuante lengua recorrió las comisuras de sus labios en un gesto de antojo y provocación. Inmediatamente notó el brillo carmesí en los ojos de Sesshomaru, así que se apresuró a distraerlo de su intención. Su cuerpo retrocedió un poco más y su boca se acercó a la virilidad. En un instante la dureza se expresó en su totalidad y el palpitar de la sangre se mostró en las venas de su grosor.

– _¡Se ha excitado demasiado en muy poco tiempo!, no debí dejarlo con las ganas el día de ayer…_ – pensó sorprendida la joven antes de comenzar su lúbrica caricia.

Su lengua humedeció la mitad del tallo y el demonio jadeó con anhelo. Ella esperó un segundo y de nuevo volvió a lamer hacia arriba. Sonrió ante los sonidos del Lord y sus labios reflejaron el gesto sobre la palpitante hombría. Debía tener cuidado con los dientes, el macho no perdonaría semejante atentado.

De nuevo su lengua bajó, dejando un rastro de saliva para facilitar la felación. Sutil movimiento descendió, presionando en el lugar correcto, otro gemido escapó. Ésta vez la hembra se tomó más libertad al llegar al área testicular. Su lascivo manoseo sólo aumentaba el apetito del demonio, percibiéndolo en su propio interior.

– _Lo está disfrutando bastante, puedo sentirlo…_ – pensó la joven, al darse cuenta que algo dentro de ella interactuaba con las reacciones del Lord. – _Es el vínculo que dijo Aki…_ – razonó, mientras volvía a besar.

La bestia en el interior del Lord se removía de un lado a otro, quería salir, dominar y poseer. La hembra lo tenía sumamente alterado y por su mente pasó la idea de provocarla con su sangre. Pero aún no era el momento adecuado, debía esperar un poco más y dejarse llevar. Las atenciones lo incitaban y su deseo ya escurría por las comisuras de su hocico, poca fuerza de voluntad le quedaba. Si Sesshomaru no hacía algo, la criatura lo obligaría.

Finalmente la boca femenina rodeó su grosor y la lubricación resbaló. El recorrido se hizo más rápido y posesivo, la piel recogía las descargas de placer al tiempo que se generaba una tremenda conmoción en el vientre del Lord. Rítmico subir y bajar abrazando su virilidad, lasciva succión generando más ansiedad.

Movimiento final, la joven comenzó a estimular con sus manos la base del miembro. El demonio jadeó con más fuerza al sentir la proximidad del clímax. Ella lo notó e incrementó la presión del agarre, delicioso estrujamiento que provocó su convulsión final. Diana apenas tuvo tiempo de liberarlo, sonriendo complacida ante el manar de su simiente.

– _Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Tendrá fuerzas para continuar después de esto?, no podré evitar burlarme si resulta que termina tan fatigado como un humano_ – especuló intrigada por tal posibilidad. – _¡Pero qué ideas tengo!, no puedo confiarme, él es una criatura sobrenatural… soy yo la que debe ser precavida_ – finalizó, mientras observaba al Lord perdido en su deleite.

En ese momento Diana sintió la ligera humedad gotear de su flor, también su excitación comenzó a manifestarse. Gateando con lentitud se acercó al lado de Sesshomaru y repitiendo el sensual gesto, volvió a lamer su otra mejilla bajando hacia el lóbulo de la oreja y subiendo de nuevo por ella. Otro gemido de satisfacción escapó mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la relajación del orgasmo.

–Me dejaras ir, ¿Verdad?– ronroneó ella, cerca de su oído con insinuante modulación.

El demonio abrió los ojos y sutilmente le sonrió, al tiempo que la tomaba por la barbilla.

–Esto aún no termina…– contestó.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la tomó por la cintura jalándola hacia él y obligándola a sentarse de nuevo sobre su vientre a escasos centímetros de su todavía, endurecida y lubricada virilidad.

Ella se sobresaltó y con la fuerza de sus piernas se resistió al contacto con el cuerpo del Lord.

– ¡Todavía no!– alzó la voz. – ¡Aún no estoy lista!–

Sesshomaru gruñó mientras la sujetaba por las caderas.

–Deja de protestar, el olor de tu sexo me grita que ya puedes recibirme y el aroma de tu cuerpo cambió desde hace rato– habló con malicia, mientras sus garras presionaban la piel de Diana.

Era cierto, ella estaba lista para la penetración, la lubricación que escurría por sus muslos lo permitiría sin problema y el anhelo de su cuerpo estaba tan presente como en el Lord. Sin embargo aún se sentía intimidada por su grosor, haciéndola dudar. La flexión de sus piernas comenzó a ceder ante la fuerza de él.

– ¡Espera…!– pidió ella.

–Te liberaré… – dijo Sesshomaru para distraerla. – Después de que me entregues todo de ti…–

La miró por un segundo y de pronto el gesto femenino cambió al instante, mientras la forzaba a sentarse sobre su virilidad. Ella no pudo resistir y su pelvis descendió, recibiéndolo por completo. La mujer gimió con fuerza al sentir la invasión y sus uñas se clavaron con rabia en los hombros del Lord. Sus pliegues internos fueron separados sin contemplación y su estreches le provocó ligero dolor. Los jadeos de queja escaparon, complaciendo morbosamente al macho, quien sonrío con perversión. Después de todo él seguía dominando.

– ¡Desgraciado…!– susurró ella, tratando de asimilar la tremenda sensación.

De nuevo su interior se contrajo y empezó a humedecerse todavía más. Él se incorporó ligeramente para sujetarla con más facilidad y ambas manos la mantuvieron inmovilizada al tiempo que se aproximó para besar y morder su cuello con suavidad.

Lentamente la mujer dejó de oponer resistencia, relajándose ante las bucales caricias. Poco a poco el demonio disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre, pero sin liberarla por completo. La joven no se dio cuenta en qué momento su molestia desapareció, su boca ya clamaba ante la creciente excitación.

Casi por reflejo comenzó a mover su cuerpo, tomando un rítmico vaivén y el sonido de los sexos se escuchó como una oda al vicio de la carne. Las sensaciones de goce aumentaron en su interior y ambos se miraron complacidos, dominados por el instinto. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y él empezó a guiar sus caderas en un elíptico movimiento.

En ese instante Diana olvidó su meta, dejándose llevar por el dominio del macho. Ya pensaría en algo más y por el momento sólo quedaba gozar. De pronto percibió el filo de los colmillos sobre su hombro derecho. La pequeña incisión dejó escapar unas gotas de sangre, que inmediatamente fueron lamidas. La mujer ni siquiera se inmutó, sabía que él lo haría una y otra vez como extraño ritual para satisfacer algo en su interior. Entre jadeo y movimiento buscó su mirada… la bestia le sonrío.

–Eres deliciosa… – habló con lubricidad.

Por un segundo la mujer no lo reconoció, pero poco le importó y un nuevo beso los unió. Inmediatamente sintió la renovada fuerza de sus acometidas, a pesar de ser ella la que estaba arriba. Los sonidos de ambos siguieron inundando el ambiente y de pronto ella se agitó con fuerza, la estimulación de su vientre precipitó el placer en su botón. El delicioso calambre empezó a crecer, su piel se erizó y su espalda se arqueó. El movimiento de su lacio cabello seguía el ritmo impuesto por el Lord, a la par de sus caderas y en coordinación con su agitada respiración.

Él seguía sujetando la pelvis femenina, manteniendo la unión, mientras se embelesaba con el movimiento de sus pechos. Entonces sintió como el interior de la hembra lo aprisionó con más fuerza, obligándolo a gruñir de placer. Ella lo miró de nuevo con gesto de lujuria, pronto alcanzaría la cima final.

En ese momento, sin soltarla, cambió de posición recostándola y quedando sobre ella, aumentando la potencia de sus embestidas. La hembra estrechó las piernas a su alrededor y gimió sin control cuando el espasmo creció. En ese instante algo estalló en su interior, derramándose frenéticamente el orgasmo la alcanzó, obligándola a tomar más aire y a rasguñar la espalda del Lord.

Sesshomaru se deleitaba con el gesto de la mujer, el placer que obtenía al verla delirar era una deliciosa adicción, que junto con su bestia interna, disfrutaba con insana pasión. Su pelvis mantuvo los embates hasta que ella culminó. En ese momento se quedó quieto, manteniendo la presión sobre su vientre y concediéndole la prolongación de tan deliciosa palpitación. El rostro femenino no podía ser más satisfactorio, por instantes su mirada se perdía en el vacío y sus músculos faciales no alcanzaban a expresar semejante sensación.

– _¿Por qué es tan agradable esto, porque es tan adictivo?_ – divagaba la joven, perdida en el sopor del éxtasis. – _¿Por qué no se detiene ésta agitación, porque sigo deseando más…?_ – se cuestionó, al notar el anhelo en el centro de su ser.

Sólo un par de minutos el macho la dejó disfrutar, ya que comenzó a retirarse lentamente y sus pliegues internos temblaron ante el abandono. Lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero su expresión de lujuria no había mermado y el susurro en su oído se lo confirmó.

– ¿Lista para continuar?– preguntó.

– ¿Qué… dijiste?– contestó con dificultad. –Estoy rendida… no puedo más. –

–No tiene caso que mientas, no puedes engañarme. Mi sangre indica lo contrario– dijo el demonio maliciosamente.

Diana se sobresaltó al comprender sus palabras, él percibía lo que ella sentía y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. Sesshomaru se incorporó y con la mano hizo un ademán frente a su rostro. La mujer sintió el latigazo de sensaciones en su médula espinal antes de siquiera haber recuperado el aliento. Inmediatamente se abrazó a sí misma e intentó levantarse, al tiempo que un nuevo jadeo le impidió protestar. La sangre de demonio comenzó a correr de nuevo por su cuerpo, sin embargo, ésta vez no fue abrupto ni desencadenado como en la mañana.

– ¡No por favor, no de nuevo!– se quejó ella.

El Lord se acercó a su rostro y se posesionó de sus labios, después la liberó y empezó a recorrer nuevamente su piel.

–Tranquilízate, ésta vez será diferente– dijo con sonrisa sutil, al tiempo que volvía a recostarla.

El hábil tacto se expresó sobre la mujer, sus manos recorrían centímetro a centímetro sus costados, circulando por sus curvas e incitando sus recovecos, siempre cuidando el filo de sus garras. Se acercó a su pecho y recargó su rostro contra el torso femenino, que se agitaba de nueva cuenta. Su corazón latía sin control y el fluir de la sangre humana, acelerada por la de él, generaba un excitante sonido que sólo sus oídos podían escuchar.

Diana se perdía en las convulsiones de su cuerpo, las descargas se incrementaban y su mente apenas podía procesarlas. Ella creía que de un momento a otro perdería la conciencia, no obstante, algo la mantenía en la realidad, algo que danzaba en su interior y le proporcionaba un golpe de energía. La mujer no alcazaba a comprender de donde venía, pero le permitió soportar la sensación adrenalínica que la invadió por completo. Su sensibilidad se incrementó y sus gemidos eran música para el Lord.

Sesshomaru no alargó la placentera tortura, la hembra estaba en el punto más álgido de su excitación y las únicas palabras que le escuchó decir, fueron una deliciosa petición.

– ¡Deseo sentirte una vez más!– suplicó la joven, quien se incorporó lentamente, insinuando otra posición.

Al verla el demonio sintió como su interior se agitó con más fuerza y la punzada de su sexo le ordenó que actuara de inmediato.

La mujer gateó hacia él con insinuante movimiento.

–Ven… señor del Oeste…– ronroneó obscenamente.

El Lord se relamió los labios antes de colocar su lengua en el hombro de la mujer para empezar a recorrer el canal de su espalda. Podía percibir como se estremecía al tocar específicamente esa área de su cuerpo. Se fue acercando detrás de ella, escuchándola suplicar, mientras sus manos continuaban acariciando. La flexión de sus piernas permitió el acercamiento de la pelvis masculina y el ansiado roce de sus intimidades.

La humedad seguía presente, invitando a continuar con el antiquísimo ritual de apareamiento. La contracción del interior femenino aumentaba a cada momento y la señal olfativa era la orden final para el macho, quien por instantes parecía perderse entre razonamiento e instinto. Sus manos la tomaron por la cintura, permitiendo la unión de su miembro con la cálida feminidad. Lento y suave comenzó a hundirse en el interior de ella, al tiempo que su torso la abrazó.

Diana se estremeció al recibirlo de nuevo y su interior le devolvió multiplicadas las sensaciones que le provocaba la penetración. Su boca gimió y sonrío sin control cuando las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo convirtieron, casi de inmediato, la primera incomodidad en descargas de placer. Su médula espinal de nueva cuenta sufrió ante el tránsito de la sensitiva información. Su piel seguía erizada, reaccionando al contacto con la lengua del macho, quien no dejaba de recorrer, besar y morder sutilmente su espalda. Ella se sostenía sobre sus brazos y la flexión de sus piernas permitió un mejor ángulo para la fusión de sus sexos.

Sesshomaru esperó unos instantes, hasta que sintió la humedad de ella recorrer su piel. Respiraba entrecortado, tratando de no perderse en la placentera sensación de su miembro abrazado. Podía percibir el goce de Diana y ver parte de su expresión facial, complaciéndolo aún más. Así que controlándose, poco a poco inició con el primer movimiento. Esto provocó que los pliegues de la hembra se contrajeran, obligándolo a jadear. La mujer no se quedó atrás y sus propios gemidos lo secundaron.

La bestia de ojos carmesí permanecía extasiada ante la respuesta de la humana. Le encantaba sentir su piel, su calor y su humedad. Pero lo que más la hacía disfrutar, era el vínculo sensitivo que tenía con ella. La sangre de demonio fluía impetuosamente por su cuerpo, permitiéndole disfrutar todavía más. Esa deliciosa respuesta carnal, tenía embelesada a la criatura.

Ambos cuerpos seguían el ritmo impuesto por el instinto y el deseo, ambos emitían lascivos jadeos como respuesta al placer que los invadía. El macho se sostenía sobre ella con ambos brazos, mientras su cadera se movía en una oscilación feroz. La hembra soportaba el embate sin caer sobre el lecho, con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que el incesante movimiento le provocaba. Su mente estaba en trance y las comisuras de sus labios dejaron escapar un hilillo de transparente saliva que humedeció las sábanas, expresión inequívoca del intenso goce en el que se encontraba.

El demonio disfrutaba de la deliciosa opresión de su masculinidad cuando de pronto sintió un espasmo en el vientre, pronto llegaría su final, sin embargo quería arrastrar a la mujer junto con él. Sin detener el movimiento sobre ella, una de sus manos alcanzó el vientre femenino y con suma delicadeza acarició el botón de placer. La mujer levantó el rostro lo más que pudo, al tiempo que clamaba con fuerza. La estimulación casi la hizo perder la cordura, su vientre convulsionó y el inminente éxtasis comenzó a expandirse en su interior.

En ese momento la presión que sentía el Lord le indicó que la hembra estaba llegando al clímax, por lo que también se dejó arrastrar, aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas. En un instante alcanzaron la cúspide final, gimiendo al unisonó, sintiendo el estremecimiento de sus cuerpos ante el delirante y poderoso orgasmo que en ambos estalló. Húmedas consecuencias, agitadas respiraciones y el aroma de su unión colmaron la habitación.

…

Diana seguía tratando de no perder la conciencia, su respiración continuaba alterada y el sudor aún perlaba su piel. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, la convulsión del placer todavía palpitaba en su interior cuando Sesshomaru la liberó. También él estaba fatigado, a pesar de ser un demonio, su energía había fluido en demasía y parte fue absorbida por la mujer con la ayuda de su sangre. La carnal batalla no perdonó a ninguno de los dos, ésta vez había sido demasiado y sus cuerpos clamaban por descanso.

Antes de hablarle, el señor del Oeste sonrió satisfecho para sus adentros al verla tendida sobre su lecho.

–Puedes marcharte cuando lo desees… si es que logras levantarte– dijo con expresión burlona.

–Idiota… claro que me voy… a largar de éste sitio…– apenas alcanzó a contestar Diana.

Ya no tenía fuerzas y al terminar la última palabra, sus párpados cayeron. La relajante oscuridad se apoderó de ella, soltó un profundo suspiro y su cuerpo se relajó ante el anhelado reposo. El Lord la observó por unos instantes más.

– _Indomable hasta el final, que humana tan peculiar…_ – pensó, mientras se incorporaba con calma.

Él también necesitaba descansar, pero dejaría a la hembra reposar a solas, se lo había ganado. En silencio abandonó sus aposentos, dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

…

Las horas pasaron y finalmente la noche llegó.

En el comedor se encontraban el fiel sirviente y la curandera. Estaban bebiendo té, mientras practicaban un antiguo juego de mesa.

– ¡Te gané, eso no te lo esperabas!– dijo Jaken entusiasmado.

–No te confíes, todavía me queda un movimiento– le respondió la anciana.

De pronto ambos se miraron sorprendidos y giraron los rostros a la entrada. Sesshomaru llegaba caminando con paso lento y relajado. Esto los sorprendió, dado que él casi no pisaba ese lugar.

–Anciana, vigila a la mujer hasta que despierte y atiéndela hasta que se recupere– ordenó el demonio. –Ya sabes qué hacer cuando quiera marcharse. –

–Si amo, como ordene– respondió la mujer zorro. –Mi señor… piensa dejarla como está, es decir…– trató de cuestionar.

–Sí… yo nunca me retracto de lo que hago y menos si ha sido por mi propia voluntad. Así que mantente reservada curandera– finalizó Sesshomaru con seriedad.

–Como ordene mi Lord– confirmó Aki, haciendo una reverencia.

–Jaken, ven conmigo– volvió a ordenar mientras se dirigía a la salida.

– ¡Pero amo bonito, estoy a punto de ganar!... ¿Amo?, ¡Amo ya voy, espéreme!– dijo el pequeño demonio, mientras salía corriendo tras su señor.

La anciana zorro los miró alejarse y solamente suspiró.

– _Tengo que preparar más ungüento y té… realmente me sorprende la resistencia de esa joven, logró calmar el instinto de Lord Sesshomaru_ – pensó para sí misma, al tiempo que recogía las fichas del juego.

* * *

Continuará...

Wow :D éste el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero no se les haya hecho pesada la lectura. Por favor regálenme un comentario y déjenme saber su opinión y sus reacciones.

Saludos a todos ;)


	7. Vínculo

Buenas tardes a todos ;)

Aquí está el capítulo final de ésta historia. Estoy contenta, ésta secuela me sirvió de mucho para escribir temática lemon, la verdad es que aún me sonrojo al leerme a mí misma. Sí, estoy loca XD

De momento es todo respecto a éste fic, dejemos a Diana descansar... aja XD Espero tener más ideas después, para redactar otro fic lemon, pero con otros personajes. Aunque ahora me he formado una idea especifica de Sesshomaru y creo que me va a costar modificarla.

En fin, gracias por leer y ya saben: Si tienen dudas, quieren sugerir, comentar o pedir algo, soy toda oídos, o mejor dicho ojos XD

Abrazos :D

 **Atención:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**. Yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta éste anime.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Vínculo

Era la mañana del día siguiente, en unas cuantas horas se cumplirían tres días de estancia en la mansión del Oeste. Diana durmió toda la noche, perdió la noción del tiempo y fue el hambre, aunada al dolor de su cuerpo, lo que la despertó lentamente.

–Maldita sea, es suficiente. Si esto sigue así, creo que voy a morir… sí, voy a morir de placer jaja– rió la mujer en voz baja y con algo de modorra. –Aún no comprendo cómo es que soporté semejante actividad… fue increíble– continuó divagando.

–Eso se debe a la sangre de Lord Sesshomaru, tu cuerpo asimiló parte de su energía gracias al vínculo– se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la habitación. Era Aki, saliendo del área de aguas termales. –Ya está todo listo para que te bañes. –

–Hola Aki, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. Dime qué hora es por favor– solicitó la joven.

–Es de mañana, pero el sol ya está en alto, dormiste toda la noche– contestó, al tiempo que se acercaba.

– ¡Toda la noche!, ¡No puede ser, ya es sábado!– dijo con irritación. –Ya debería de haber vuelto a mi época. –

–Escucha niña, estás muy débil y no podrás abandonar éste lugar aunque quieras. No hasta que puedas sostenerte en pie por ti misma. Vamos, camina despacio y sujétate de mí– le ofreció su ayuda para que se levantara.

–No entiendo porque me quedé dormida tanto tiempo– se quejó de nuevo.

–No tiene nada de extraño, es normal que una humana termine sumamente agotada después de aparearse con un demonio. En tu caso, me sorprende tu resistencia, pero tienes que recuperar energías si quieres regresar a la cueva– indicó la curandera.

–Necesito más de tu infusión de hierbas, estoy muy agotada todavía. –

–Sí, tengo todo listo. Ahora debes permanecer algunos minutos dentro del agua para que se relaje tu cuerpo– recomendó.

–Cielos, realmente fue demasiado ésta vez. Sé que ya puedo marcharme, pero siento tanto cansancio, que sólo quiero seguir durmiendo– expresó Diana, mientras comenzaba a asearse.

–Con el té recuperaras tus fuerzas, déjamelo a mí– afirmó la mujer zorro. –Lo que debe preocuparte ahora, es que la cueva de la que hablas esté abierta. –

– ¡Es cierto, no estoy segura si hoy pueda alcanzar la apertura del portal!– habló la mujer con preocupación. –Y seguramente tu caprichoso amo no querrá decirme cuando se volverá a abrir. –

–Pues sólo queda ir a revisar. Tan pronto te sientas mejor, yo te acompañaré– respondió Aki, al tiempo que alistaba el ungüento de tono coral.

– ¿Tu me acompañarás, es decir, sabes dónde está la gruta?– preguntó.

–Sí, conozco su ubicación. Además, son ordenes de Lord Sesshomaru, podemos ir caminando o en el dragón Ah-Un. –

–Vaya, pensé que se lo ordenaría de nuevo al pequeño sapo– comentó extrañada.

–Jaken se fue con el amo, salieron a cazar en la noche. En los alrededores se percibe mucha sangre de monstruos y otras criaturas. Al parecer, mi señor no quiere que tengamos complicaciones cuando salgamos rumbo a la cueva– explicó, mientras colocaba la sustancia sobre la piel de la humana.

–Complicaciones… si ya entiendo– razonó la joven, recordando a la criatura que la atacó a su llegada. –Al menos tú señor no es tan desconsiderado. –

–Diana, escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir– susurró la curandera disimuladamente. –Si no quieres que esto te vuelva a suceder, deberás alejarte de esa extraña caverna– continuó hablando en voz baja, al tiempo que la joven escuchaba en silencio. –No sé qué tan cerca vivas de ella, pero entre más te alejes, menos fuerza tendrá la marca de Lord Sesshomaru sobre ti. De lo contrario podría obligarte a venir más seguido de lo que crees– declaró con calma.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso, acaso ustedes los demonios no sólo tienen un par de épocas de celo al año?– cuestionó intrigada.

–Así es en la mayoría de nosotros, e incluso en los InuYoukai es aún más espaciado. Sin embargo, Lord Sesshomaru no pudo controlar su instinto por más de cuatro lunas, por eso te obligó a venir. Pero ahora que ha descubierto que tú lo sacias completamente, puede tener la intención de llamarte más seguido o incluso obligarte a permanecer aquí– finalizó con seriedad.

–Eso se escucha demasiado perturbador… él hizo mención de que podía hacerme venir cuando quisiera… ¡Entonces, lo que dices podría ser cierto!– exclamó nerviosa.

–Tranquilízate, por eso te recomiendo que tan pronto estés de regreso en tu hogar, busques la manera de alejarte– dijo la anciana, ofreciéndole un poco de té.

– ¡No puede ser, ahora resulta que debo mudarme!, eso es bastante difícil para mí– se quejó nuevamente.

–Entonces, mi querida jovencita, deberás acostumbrarte a los caprichos de Lord Sesshomaru– contestó la mujer zorro.

–En serio Aki, no hay otras mujeres… o mejor dicho hembras, como él. Es decir, porque obsesionarse con una simple humana como yo, según sus palabras– reprochó irritada.

–Seguro que hay más demonesas de su especie, pero no en estos territorios. Además, el amo ha dejado muy en claro por muchos años, que no tiene pensado compartir el poder ni su mansión con ninguna hembra, sea de cuna noble o no. Tampoco demuestra tener sentimientos especiales por alguien, excepto el aprecio paternal por la pequeña Rin. En otras palabras, no está interesado en tener una pareja permanente– reveló Aki.

–Vaya, que especial es el señor del Oeste, pero vamos, ya no una pareja formal, que tal una amante más adecuada a su personalidad o al menos que sea complaciente con él– dijo la mujer.

–Diana, lo único que te puedo decir es que tu aroma y tú sangre lo han obsesionado, ¿O me vas a decir que no ha vuelto a tomar de tu sangre?– inquirió.

–Sí, lo ha hecho casi todas las veces que me ha poseído. –

–Es por eso, porque le agrada tu sangre, porque le perturba tu aroma y porque disfruta yacer contigo… dime, ¿Conoces algún ser vivo que rechace los estímulos agradables?– cuestionó la curandera, mirando detenidamente a la humana. – ¿No, verdad? Y lo mismo va para ti, lo disfrutas a pesar de todo y eso te mantiene vinculada con él. Así que mi querida Diana, también depende de ti, si quieres seguir visitando la mansión del Oeste– concluyó.

–Vaya situación, tengo que pensar muy seriamente tus palabras– respondió ella, soltando un suspiro. –Gracias, por tu consejo Aki, lo tendré muy presente– reafirmó, mientras pedía un poco más de té.

…

Ya era medio día y Diana seguía recostada en la habitación. El cansancio general aún no disminuía del todo y no deseaba ingerir más de la bebida curativa.

– _Ya es suficiente, no puedo esperar más, tengo que regresar_ – pensó.

Se incorporó, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación con paso lento. Encontró a la anciana zorro cerca del pasillo de salida, quien al verla, preguntó.

– ¿Quieres irte ya?–

–Sí, vámonos de una vez. Pero no quiero que el dragón vuele, siento que me voy a marear– pidió la joven, refiriéndose a la montura de dos cabezas.

–Está bien, será por tierra– contestó Aki.

…

Minutos después, sobre el reptil bicéfalo, atravesaban el pórtico de salida donde los guardianes las miraron en silencio. Antes de comenzar el recorrido la curandera cuestionó.

– ¿Todo bien en los alrededores?–

–Sí, señora Aki. No hay rastro de criaturas ni demonios a la redonda– respondió una de las bestias.

–Bien, en marcha entonces– dijo, al tiempo que el dragón iniciaba la caminata con paso tranquilo rumbo al bosque cercano, el cual colindaba con el área donde se ubicaba la cueva de la Luna.

–Cielos, aparte del cansancio, sus rasguños me siguen ardiendo– se quejó.

–Lo siento Diana, ya no pude conseguir más plantas oscuras, tendrás que esperar a que cicatricen– le contestó la anciana.

–Bah, que me queda. Al menos, no volvió a morderme como la otra vez– comentó con ironía.

La mujer zorro solamente sonrío, mientras azuzaba al dragón para ir más rápido.

…

Rato después, llegaban a la misteriosa caverna. Diana echó un vistazo a los alrededores, no había nada ni nadie. Entonces se dio cuenta que tampoco estaban los restos de la sobrenatural serpiente que Sesshomaru había cortado por la mitad, aunque eso ya no importaba.

Con calma descendió de la montura.

–Gracias por tu ayuda Aki. Me voy de una vez, antes de que se le ocurra aparecer a tu amo. –

–Adiós niña, cuídate– se despidió la curandera con reserva, al tiempo que miraba de reojo a la distancia. Había alguien en los alrededores.

La mujer llegó a la entrada de la gruta, caminó lentamente hacia el interior a pesar de tener suficiente claridad. Miró las paredes laterales y después se encontró con el muro final. Esperó un poco y nada sucedió, así que decidió tomar asiento en una roca cercana.

–No me moveré de aquí, tengo que ser paciente– se dijo a si misma mientras observaba el techo del lugar.

Pasó aproximadamente un minuto, cuando de pronto una suave brisa le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello le impidieran la visión. Al retirarlos, se dio cuenta del cambio de luz, ya no era la misma intensidad. Parpadeó un par de veces y observó a su alrededor, el portal había hecho su cambio.

– ¡Gracias!, gracias por estar abierta cueva extraña, prometo no volver a venir jamás– dijo con algo de burla, encaminándose a la salida.

Una vez afuera, se dio cuenta de que estaba nublado, pronto llovería. La gente del parque ya se retiraba, así que ella hizo lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aki observó con atención a la joven hasta que desapareció en la cueva. Esperó algunos minutos y se acercó a la entrada, confirmando que tampoco se encontraba en el interior del túnel. Entonces subió de nuevo al dragón y comenzó su regreso.

Unos ojos saltones la miraron alejarse.

–Ya se fue la curandera, amo, ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo?– preguntó.

–Silencio Jaken– habló Sesshomaru.

Ambos habían estado observando todo el tiempo, a cierta distancia, desde que ambas llegaron hasta que la anciana se retiró. Sesshomaru permanecía pensativo sin dejar de mirar la entrada de la gruta.

–Amo, puedo preguntar porque esa humana le ha llamado tanto la atención– comentó el sirviente.

–Jaken, he dicho silencio– respondió con un tono más serio.

Esto hizo que el pequeño demonio se diera la vuelta para entretenerse con otra cosa en lo que su señor daba la siguiente orden. El Lord sonrío sutilmente para sus adentros.

– _Nada ha cambiado, nos sigue perteneciendo…_ – susurraron en su mente.

–Estás saciado, es suficiente– se contesto así mismo.

– _Por el momento, lo estamos…_ –

Sesshomaru no dijo más, simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su morada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diana llegó a su departamento. Abrió la puerta, arrojó su mochila al suelo y cerró con llave. Como sonámbula, se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Liberando una exhalación de cansancio, se quedó profundamente dormida en pocos segundos.

Ya era de noche cuando despertó de nuevo.

–Tengo hambre, tengo sed y casi olvido las pastillas– se dijo así misma, al tiempo que bostezaba.

Se estiró un poco y después se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina.

–Estuve demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, aún estoy fatigada. Si no me recupero mañana, no podré ir a trabajar– meditaba en voz alta, mientras preparaba algo de comer.

…

Rato después, permanecía sentada en su cama, mirando a través de la ventana. La noche estaba despejada después de una ligera lluvia y se podía apreciar la luna brillante, iniciando su menguar. No podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar cansada. Había algo que no la dejaba tranquila y en su mente daban vueltas una y otra vez las palabras de la curandera.

 _"…deberás alejarte de esa extraña cueva"_

 _"¿Conoces algún ser vivo, que rechace los estímulos agradables?"_

–Aki tiene razón, si realmente él se ha encaprichado conmigo, es probable que me llamé de nuevo… y bien, si eso sucede, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?– se cuestionó. –No quiero pensar en eso ahora. –

Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre las sábanas y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Seis meses después.

Diana salía de la oficina, había sido su último día laboral, ya que por fin le habían autorizado sus vacaciones. Caminaba tranquilamente, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

– _¿Qué es lo primero que haré?_ – meditaba.

De pronto, una sensación de ardor hizo que sus pasos se detuvieran de golpe. Su gesto fue de total desconcierto al darse cuenta que la marca de su hombro derecho había comenzado a punzar de nuevo.

– _¡No es posible… otra vez está sucediendo!_ – pensó con nerviosismo, mientras reiniciaba su caminata. – _Es la misma sensación de la otra vez_ … _eso sólo puede significar una cosa–_ siguió divagando, al tiempo que aceleraba el paso.

Llegó a su departamento e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño. Una vez frente al espejo, comprobó que su expresión era de sorpresa, mezclada con una extraña emoción.

– ¿Me está llamado de nuevo?, no lo puedo creer. Ha pasado medio año, pensé que no volvería a hacerlo…– se dijo a sí misma.

Entonces desabotonó su blusa y descubrió su hombro marcado. La cicatriz violeta resaltó y un ligero cosquilleo se podía percibir en ella. Diana la observó por unos segundos, después suspiró e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

–No, no pienses en ello, será mejor que te distraigas en otra cosa y olvides ésta situación. –

…

Ya era de noche, la mujer dormía plácidamente abrazando una almohada. Su resuello era tranquilo y acompasado, su cuerpo estaba relajado, cubierto solamente por una delgada sábana. De pronto, algo la estremeció entre sueños y comenzó a sudar. Su pecho se agitó debido al cambio de su respiración.

Lentamente sus brazos soltaron el cojín y se dirigieron a su cuerpo, casi por inercia empezó a recorrer su propia piel, comenzando por sus caderas y subiendo con suavidad por su vientre. Una de sus manos subió a uno de sus pechos y la otra bajó al sur de su cuerpo. Se iniciaron gradualmente los jadeos, al tiempo que humedecía sus propios labios.

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus muslos rozaron entre sí. Esto generó una sensación satisfactoria en su entrepierna, que ya era palpada con suavidad por sus finos dedos. Volvió a gemir por el placer que se provocaba, percibió como su piel se incendiaba y la sensual caricia de su autoexploración ya le regalaba deliciosas descargas que recorrían su espalda.

Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin pensar.

–Deseo… deseo sentirte de nuevo… señor del Oeste…–

Ya no pudo contener el satisfactorio jadeo que le provocó el delicioso final de su hábil manoseo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, el clímax aún palpitaba en su húmeda feminidad, mientras su agitado respirar trataba de estabilizarse.

– ¡Eso fue delicioso… quiero más… deseo sentirlo…!– exclamó en medio del sopor del éxtasis.

De pronto tomó conciencia de lo que decía. Tratando de calmarse, se sentó en la cama, observando su mano con los restos de su propia lubricación.

– ¿Qué fue eso, porque tengo ésta sensación de nuevo?– se preguntó agitada, al tiempo que se levantaba para dirigirse al baño.

Frente al espejo, podía notar lo alterada que estaba. Seguía respirando con dificultad y una extraña sensación la recorría. Era ansiedad, era deseo, era el apetito carnal de su cuerpo.

…

Al día siguiente Diana despertó sin estar segura de lo que había pasado. Creía que se trataba de un sueño y no le dio importancia. Su rutina continuó sin novedad, se entretuvo con los quehaceres de su hogar y no pensó en nada más.

Ya en la tarde se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo una película, cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención. No sabía que era, pero la obligó a mirar por la ventana que permanecía abierta. Se levantó, fue hacia ella y percibió una ligera brisa. A lo lejos se podía apreciar el ocaso en el horizonte y más arriba en el cielo, una luna menguante brillaba en el inicio de la noche.

– _La luna… su luna menguante_ – recordó fugazmente. – ¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando?, ¿Por qué de pronto me viene a la cabeza su recuerdo?, ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que él va venir?– se cuestionó nerviosa.

Decidió intentar distraerse y regresó a su sofá. Las horas pasaron hasta que el sueño la obligó a retirarse a su cuarto.

…

En la lejanía, la bóveda celeste estaba iluminada por algunas estrellas y el cuarto menguante de la luna. De pronto, una esfera de luz blanca atravesó el cielo. Siguiendo un camino invisible, llegó al departamento de Diana, adentrándose por la ventana abierta. El brillante orbe transmutó inesperadamente, dejando en su lugar una figura antropomorfa.

– ¿Dónde estás mujer?, no tiene caso que te ocultes, puedo percibir tu aroma– habló el visitante con voz serena.

Y como si algo instintivo lo guiara, caminó hacia el lugar donde reposaba la humana. No hubo necesitad de forzar la puerta, ésta permanecía semi abierta. Entró en la habitación, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Su mirada ambarina únicamente se concentró en la mujer que yacía semidesnuda en el lecho. Se acercó con calma deleitándose la vista, recorriendo su figura y olfateando el olor de su celo. Sí, nuevamente la señal olfativa de su cuerpo lo llamaba y el vínculo de sangre le permitía sentir el deseo de la hembra.

La mujer se removió inquieta, una sensación de estar siendo observada la despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo notar claramente que una figura la miraba. Quiso gritar, pero los sonidos no salieron de su garganta. Se incorporó rápidamente y después se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de quien se trababa. La iluminación de su cuarto era tenue y suficiente para ver que quien estaba frente a ella, era el señor del Oeste.

Asustada, trató de arrinconarse contra la cabecera de su cama. Aún no podía creer lo que veía y comenzó a interrogar totalmente desconcertada.

– ¡¿Cómo… cómo es que estás aquí?, ¿Cómo cruzaste el portal?, ¿Cómo me encontraste?!–

Sesshomaru sonrió ligeramente, le divertía la reacción de la mujer.

–Sabías que esto sucedería, seguramente la anciana te lo dijo… tarde o temprano tú me llamarías. –

– ¡No es posible, tú no deberías poder cruzar esa cueva!– replicó Diana, tratando de calmarse.

–Tienes razón, no debería poder pasar. Sin embargo, el vínculo que nos une tiene muchas ventajas– dijo con malicia, al tiempo que se aproximaba a ella.

– ¡No te acerques o voy a gritar!– amenazó la joven.

–Piensa lo que estás diciendo mujer, no tiene caso que hagas eso… y no tiene caso que niegues tu deseo– respondió Sesshomaru con seguridad, mientras la recorría con la mirada. –Tú me has convocado y no puedes negarlo. –

Diana se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y a su memoria volvió la invocación que hiciera entre el delirio de su propio auto placer. Ella lo había llamado y el vínculo hizo el resto. Soltó una lenta exhalación antes de aceptar la verdad.

–Jaja, no puedo creerlo… – de pronto rió la mujer y su gesto se relajó. –Tienes razón, lo hice sin pensar y no lo voy a negar, realmente te llamé y en verdad te deseo de nuevo– dijo con tranquilad, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. –Pero antes que nada, dime, ¿Por qué has decidido venir por una simple humana?– preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sesshomaru alzó sutilmente una ceja en gesto de sorpresa, posiblemente tendría sus propias razones para haber decidido cruzar un portal a un mundo que no era el suyo, siguiendo la señal de una hembra humana que lo perturbaba y que a pesar de todo, lo disfrutaba. No se cuestionó porque lo hizo, eso no importaba ahora y la mujer no tendría la respuesta que buscaba, ya que ni siquiera el Lord del Oeste se lo explicaba.

–Eso es irrelevante en éste momento y la respuesta es la misma para la pregunta que yo te hago… ¿Por qué me has llamado?– contestó el demonio, tomándola con suavidad por la barbilla.

Ambas miradas seguían enfrentadas y en un instante los dos encontraron la respuesta que buscaban. En los ojos del otro se reflejaba. No hubo necesidad de más palabras, el inicio de su unión empezó con el beso nacido de sus bocas y el suave jadeo que escapó de sus labios, fue reflejo del deseo carnal de ambos.

Simplemente eran dos seres vivos que buscaban la satisfacción de un instinto básico por naturaleza, lujurioso y placentero por decisión mutua. Un acuerdo extraño y equitativo entre ambos, sin importar la especie, el tiempo ni el lugar.

 **=FIN=**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic, por seguirlo y por dejarme un comentario. Sé que no todos los que leyeron me dejaron su opinión, pero bueno, yo espero que les haya gustado. De momento voy a tomarme un par de semanas de descanso y después continuaré escribiendo mis locas ideas, esperando que siempre existan lectores que me regalen su tiempo para leerlas.

Saludos a todos ;D


End file.
